Together We Jump
by totallygilmore
Summary: One word would have changed an entire outcome. One decision would've changed everything. What if Rory had said yes?
1. Question

**Title: **Together We Jump

**Summary: **One word would've changed an entire outcome. One decision would've changed everything. What if Rory had said, 'yes'?

**Characters: **Rory and Logan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _If I did, Rory would've said 'yes' to Logan. And Lorelai and Luke would've been married at the end of Season 6.

**A/N: **Rory should've said yes. Just saying. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Question

_Dear God, save me,_ I thought.

Realistically, though, I nodded politely at what the DAR ladies were saying. I knew how to fake it. I am the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, the woman of many talents.

"Rory? Rory, darling? Did you hear what I said?" Doris asks.

"Pardon me?"

"How did you're finals go? Emily told me you were studying assiduously, last weekend."

"Oh, they went well. A's all the way," I lied. I had all A's, except for that one class. The one I failed to turn the last half of the blue book in, but I wasn't about to tell her or the rest of the group standing here that.

"Emily told me you were a smart girl, didn't she, Janice?"

"Yes, Doris, she told all of us. But what else did we expect from a Chilton graduate and soon to be Yale graduate?"

"Anyway, we'd love to have you back at the D.A.R., Rory," Ellen pipes up.

"So much, you were a breath of fresh air," Janice adds.

"We want to start a little outreach program. You wouldn't believe your generation's apathy when it comes to such things as the preservation of this nation's history," Doris tells me.

"Oh, really. Yeah, that's a shame," I tell them.

Ellen points to Janice, "We came up with a great idea. We were thinking of renting out a roller rink…"

Out of nowhere, I feel a hand on my back, then hear a voice, "I'm sorry, ladies. Mind if I steal my girlfriend away for a minute? Some rather urgent business."

_Thank you, Lord, _I thought.

"Of course not. We'll talk later," they all say.

"You really are my knight in shining armor," I tell Logan, as we walk away from the DAR ladies.

"I saw you dying, and I did want to tell you something rather urgent."

"What's up?" I ask.

He smiles, "You look beautiful, Ace."

"Oh, very important, then," I managed to add an 'I love you' to my comment before he kisses me.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen," My grandfather starts. I take Logan's hand and lead him away from Paris and Doyle. "First, let me thank you for coming to celebrate our granddaughter's graduation."

"Yes, thank you," my grandmother adds.

"So, when my wife and I sat down to write our toast, we ran into something of a problem. All of our words sounded too mundane, too insignificant to mark such an auspicious occasion as Rory's graduation from Yale. So instead... maestro..."

No. No way!

"Please excuse us. We're not singers."

_You're the top, you have graduated._

_You're the top, your grandparents are elated._

_Newspaper editor. Phi Beta Kappa wow!_

_You're a revelation. A huge sensation._

I look over at my mom, who is about to burst with laughter. 

_You should take a bow._

_You are done. No more school for you._

_There is nothing, now, that you can't do._

_You'll make us proud, we'll sing it loud._

_It's true!_

_'Cause now, Rory you're a Bulldog through and through._

"Yeah!" Logan shouts

I have never heard my grandparents sing before now. Ever.

"Wow. Thank you for that," I tell them.

"We meant every word of that song, even the ones we sang off-key. We are so proud of you."

"You know that none of this would be possible without your help. You should all know that there's no way I could be a Bulldog through and through if it weren't for these two, so thank you so much, grandma and grandpa."

They embrace me, "Congratulations, Rory!"

"I'm going to go call the nanny and check on Gigi," I hear my dad say.

"Actually would you mind waiting?" Logan asks him.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Trust me you'll want to stick around for this."

I see my parents whispering in hushed tones and hear the words, "Not here, not now."

Instantly, I become curious. Logan drags me to the front of the room.

"If I could, I'd also like to say something to my girlfriend of the past 3 years."

He looks ecstatic. I've only seen him this happy a few times.

"You amaze me, Rory Gilmore, everyday. Everything that you do, everything that you are," His brown eyes are filled with excitement. What is he getting at?

"This past year I realized that I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew."

Now, I'm confused.

"If that makes any sense," He laughs as he faces the crowd, "I'm sorry. I'm a little bit nervous. I didn't think that I would be."

He turns back to me, "What I'm trying to say is…that I don't know a lot. But I know that I love you and that I want to be with you. Forever."

He takes a deep breath, "Rory Gilmore…will you marry me?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! LOL. :) So, as you can tell I'm a BIG Rory/Logan fan! I am still really upset she said 'no.' know I'm never going to get over it, so I might as well write a happier ending. Anyway, this Chapter isn't that great, because I kind of had to go off the actual scene from 7.21 "Unto the Breach." The next chapter will be better. Promise.( In this story I plan to go till the wedding—so it will be quite a few chapters—and maybe even a little farther. I don't know.) Oh, and yeah, I made up the DAR Ladies names. I just put names that I thought would fit the decade they were born in. Review please! Thanks :)**


	2. Just Say Yes

**Chapter 2: **Just Say Yes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _If I did, Rory would've said yes to Logan. Oh, and Luke and Lorelai would have been married at the end of Season 6.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Did he just….?

I look down and see a beautiful diamond ring set in royal blue satin box.

Yep.

"Umm…wow," I find myself saying, "Umm…wow…I…"

"Is there a 'yes' between those 'wows'?" he asks, smiling brightly.

_Come on Rory, _I think to myself, _Say something. _

"Um, I'm just… I'm so...surprised. I-I just - um, would - um... w-will you come talk to me outside?" I stutter out.

His smile drops slightly, "Sure."

"Okay," I take his hand and lead him towards the door. The guests are murmuring.

God, I just made a complete fool of myself.

When we are half way down the lawn, I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry," I start, "I didn't want to talk in front of everybody."

"No, it's okay. That's understandable."

In the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of a white carriage.

"Is that—is that, um, for us?" I ask in awe.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you said you're over big gestures, but that's what wedding proposals are. And tonight, with your parents here and your grandparents I just thought…"

"No, Logan, it's not the size of the gesture. It's the gesture, itself," I tell him. Has he even thought about this? Was this just a spontaneous proposal? Well, no, of course not. I mean, why would Logan carry a costly diamond ring in his pocket everywhere?

"Rory, I got the job out in Silicon Valley."

"You did? When?"

"About 45 minutes after the meeting, but I wanted to save the news until after I proposed."

"Wow!" I exclaim," You've been thinking about this for a while."

"Back when everything was up in the air business-wise, I realized as long as I had you, I'd be okay. You would love Palo Alto, Rory. We could go hiking in the Dish on weekends, biking at the Baylands," he tells me. He looks so excited.

But Rory Gilmore? Hiking? Um_, hello_? "California me sounds really athletic."

He laughs, "Or coffee drinking on University Avenue."

Now that I can picture, "That's easier to imagine."

"I went exploring a little and there's this little house that we could rent. It has a backyard with an avocado tree."

"I do like guacamole."

"And it's only 35 miles south of San Francisco. Just a straight shot up the 101."

"Wow! You've done a lot of research."

"Yeah. You could work at the Chronicle or the San Francisco Bay Guardian."

"It sounds amazing. Logan it sounds wonderful. I just—I don't know. I mean you've had time to think about this and research newspapers and it's so sweet and wonderful. I'm hearing about it for the first time."

He looks puzzled. "So you're saying in the past 3 years you've never thought about marrying me?"

"No, of course I have," I say, quickly. And I'd never tell him this, but to be completely truthful, I have more than once. I thought about it when I made my decision to drop out of Yale, I thought about it—even though I was mad at him—at Lane and Zach's wedding, I thought about it as I watched him recover from his Costa Rica cliff dive injury, and the last time I thought about it was when I brought Logan to Stars Hollow for the Spring Festival.

"And?" He asks.

"And it's always been a really wonderful thought but it was always hypothetical and…"

He nods, "I know. But then it hit me. Why wait? Remember when we were in the Life and Death Brigade and we stood on top of that tower and we held hands and we jumped? Let's do that again, Rory. Let's jump."

_Let's jump, _the words echoed in my mind. Memories flooded my mind. _You jump, I jump_,_ Jack. This is a once in a lifetime experience! Only if you want it to be, Ace. _

_Together we jump. _

"Yes."

"And remember when—"

I cut him off, because he obviously didn't hear me, "Logan, yes."

"When we—wait, did you just say 'yes'?"

"Yes," I smile, "Yes, I'll marry you."

His brown eyes shine with delight. He smiles back.

He slips the ring on my left hand, fourth finger. I look at it, _Rory Huntzberger. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger.

* * *

_

"Well, I don't what to do, should I continue to stagger the hors d'oeuvres or just tell the kitchen to send everything out?" I hear my Grandma whisper to my mom as Logan and I enter through the side doors.

"I don't know, mom."

"Why didn't she just say, 'yes'?"

My mom locked eyes with me, "Why don't you ask her?" She pointed at Logan and me.

My grandmother looks at my hand, "Rory!" she exclaims in delight.

"We're getting married," I tell them.

"Oh My God! Richard! Everyone!" She clinks her glass to get everyone's attention, "Rory said yes!"

Everyone murmurs.

My grandfather raises his glass, "I'd like to propose a toast, to Rory and Logan. May the path to their wedding be an easy one and may their life together be filled with happiness!"

Everyone raises their glasses, "To Rory and Logan!"

"Okay, we have to get a wedding planner! I'll call my friend, Jane. Her niece had the most amazing wedding. We should book a meeting with whoever planned that," my grandmother spouts out, a Gilmore like pace that is unusual for her.

"Whoa, mom! You should let Rory and Logan plan their own wedding."

"But, Lorelai—"

An easy road to the wedding? For Logan and my relationship, yes. For the wedding details, _ha_. You'd have to be crazy to say yes to that one.

* * *

**A/N: Again, a very on script from 7.21 "Unto the Breach," chapter (except for the last part). Next one will be better, because I don't have to follow any wording from an episode, so I can put more description, etc. But, hey, at least she said yes in this chapter. :) **


	3. Bulldog Through and Through

**Chapter 3: **Bulldog Through and Through

**Disclaimer: **As you can see there is no _Gilmore Girls _movie yet and Rory and Logan are still broken up. In other words, I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _:)

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning when I finally returned to the apartment I had shared with Paris and Doyle for the past two years. Well, _two years_ if you do not count the half semester of school I missed and the time Paris threw me out.

They had already left, packing their things yesterday and staying with her former nanny tonight. I was alone. And trust me, I didn't plan to stay here all night alone. That "Doo-Wop group"? Not the best choice to stay around them when I didn't have two roommates or the tape of our "fierce hound dogs." Logan offered to come back with me, but I told him I'd meet him at his (or 'our') apartment in an hour. His response was that if I wasn't back in an hour and a half, he was sending out a Search & Rescue team, to make sure I hadn't been kidnapped by the "Doo-Wop group."

I finished spackling the wall around 1:30. I had changed into sweats, so I wouldn't get anything on my nice clothes and surprisingly none of the spackle had gotten onto the sweats. I'm a pro at spackling. Maybe, if I don't get a newspaper job I could go into the spackling business. _The Rory Gilmore Spacklers. _

I looked at my last box of stuff, sitting on the floor. I sat down on it and looked at my ring. Or _The Rory Huntzberger Spacklers. _

Oh My God, I was _engaged_. _Engaged _to be _married. _Was I having second thoughts? No. I was happy to be engaged to Logan. I love him. It's just that…my whole life I never was really sure who I was going to marry or even if I would get married.

I swore I was going to marry Dean, and then I fell for Jess. My dream of marriage became less likely, but I thought I could change Jess's mind. Maybe, he would like to be married to me someday. That all fell apart and then I ran back to Dean, making one of the biggest mistakes of my life: tearing a marriage apart. Then I met Logan, he could be an idiot, a jerk, and narcissistic, but he also was the sweetest, kindest, most caring man I'd ever met.

I'm surprised. I guess that would be the word for it. _Surprised_. I get my happily ever after. Logan was my prince and after twenty-three years of life and seven years of fighting for someone to love…I get to be a princess. Hypothetically, of course.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when I arrived home. I shut the door to Logan and my apartment quietly.

"Rory?" Came his muffled voice. I looked and saw him lying in bed, half of his face covered by a pillow.

"Yes, Logan, it's me," I replied.

He rolled over onto his back, so he could see my figure.

"I was five minutes away from calling the police," he joked, "What happened to being on time? I thought you never wanted to be labeled as 'the late girl.'"

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but I was too tired to give a Gilmore girl type response back, "I had to lug a few more boxes then I thought I would to my car. Sorry."

I let out a small laugh to let him know that I knew his remark was meant to be funny, even if my reply wasn't.

"Goodnight. I love you," I said as I crawled into bed, next to him.

"I love you too, Mrs. soon-to-be Huntzberger."

"You know, I might want to hyphenate my name. It _is _the 21st century, you know."

He snorted, "There's my Gilmore girl."

* * *

"Emagawd! That's a huge diamond!" Lucy squealed.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Logan has great taste."

"Eeeeeek!" The three girls screamed as champagne splattered onto them. Paris came from behind me, holding that bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Who wants some?" She asked. We all raised our hands like we would still be in a classroom setting every day.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Let's celebrate!"

Olivia motioned a toast, "To all four of us, the art students, the journalist who is getting married to her super hot boyfriend," I blushed, "And the soon-to-be Harvard medical student."

As she was giving her toast I remembered the day, I got my college acceptance letters.

"_Aren't you supposed to go through the mail before you get here? "  
"Some work that way. Personally, I think it takes the spontaneity out of the job."_

And the day my mom and I told my grandparents about the fact the Pro-Con list had weighed in favor of their Alma matter.

"_Everybody in this room named Lorelai is over the moon about the going to Yale."  
"Which means that everybody else here not named Lorelai can equally be over the moon about the going to Yale."  
"I'm getting the champagne."  
"I'm calling the Talbots."  
"Make sure you gloat. That dim-witted son of theirs couldn't even get into Brown."  
"She's going to Yale."  
"She's going to Yale."_

"To the Yale Graduates!" Paris said, concluding Olivia's speech.

"To the Yale Graduates!" We replied, in unison.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"

This was it. I'm done. It's over.

This is the point where some college graduate freak about the future or some freak about the financial fees for Grad school. I always thought I'd be one of them…..

My mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, and Logan are all cheering in the crowd, when I looked out.

But, actually, I have an idea of where I'm going. I know what my future holds for me. And to add on to it, I'm a Bulldog _through and through._

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't written in **_**months!**_** I didn't have much time and when I did, it was usually a one-shot that I wrote. I had a major writers block on this chapter, which didn't turn out that great, but I know where I'm going with the story after this. Chapter 4 will be up soon with Rory telling Lane and Luke, as well as the Gossip Brigade of Stars Hollow finding out. Chapter 5 or 6 will be the return of some very familiar figures from Rory's former love life. **

**Please Review! :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Telling Lane, Telling Luke

**Chapter 4: **Telling Lane, Telling Luke

**[Note: Updated with no new chapter, sorry followers, I updated it because I have a question for you at the bottom of this chapter]**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls_. Rory would have said 'yes' if I did and the show would have continued another season. I do own my own writing, though. :)

* * *

The weekend was finally over. After Graduation, parties, engagements (well, one—_mine_), and my grandmother, after the Graduation ceremony, giving me wedding planner's numbers, as well as, telling everyone she knew, "That is _my _granddaughter, Rory. She is now a _Yale _graduate and has a bright journalism career ahead of her. Oh, and she is _marrying _Logan Huntzberger!" So after all that I was ready to return to normal. Well, as normal as Stars Hollow can get.

Oh, never mind. _Stars Hollow _and _normal_ are contradicting terms.

I turned over in my small twin bed and faced the bright sunshine pouring in from the windows.

"Wake up, graduate," came my mother's voice. I rolled back over and saw her standing in my door way, smiling.

"I don't want to get up," I mumbled. It was only 7:00.

"It is a bright, beautiful day and the sun is shining! And is one of those rare occasions where I am up before you!"

I sat up, "Why are you up before me? Did Luke bring you coffee or something?"

I did not feel weird asking that anymore since they were back together. I don't know when it happened or how, but I'm glad it did. I love my dad, Christopher, but I didn't ever see them ending up together. So, when they got married in Paris earlier this year, I was shocked. When they split up, as bad as I felt, I was not surprised. They were better off friends.

"_Maybe_," she replied, in a sing-song voice, while skipping into the kitchen. A few seconds later, thought, she reappeared holding my phone, "Or for another reason."

I gave her a look.

"Rory, your phone has gone off three times since 5:30 A.M."

"I didn't hear it," I mumbled. If it had gone off I should have heard it.

"Maybe it was because you were nice enough to leave it in my bathroom, last night. After the third ring, I _finally_ dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to turn it off."

She glared at me.

"You did?"

"No," she laughed, "Your other mommy. The one who raised you, fed you, and clothed you."

I jumped out of bed, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she joked, tossing me the phone. Then, she walked back into the kitchen.

_2 MISSED CALLS. 1 MISSED TEXT MESSAGE. _

I opened up the text first.

_**Lane: **__Heard you have some big news, according to Sookie. Call me or stop by [anytime, really, I'm already up with Steve and Kwan] ASAP! _

SENT AT 5:35 A.M. EST

I checked the missed calls.

_MISSED CALLED FROM LOGAN HUNTZBERGER AT 6:00 A.M EST_

_MISSED CALLED FROM LOGAN HUNTZBERGER AT 6:30 A.M. EST_

No voicemail messages, though. I dialed his number.

"Huntzberger, here."

"Hey Logan," I said, "You called."

"Rory? Hi. Yeah, I got a business call and I can't make it to Stars Hollow until tomorrow," he told me.

"Oh," I started, "Okay."

"So, how did the ladies party go?" he asked. After the celebratory dinner, he, my grandfather, and my father went home. But my grandmother, mother, and I went out.

I laughed, "Well, um, my grandmother continued her 'my granddaughter is getting married' thing. Except this time she kept saying, '_Yalie! Yalie! That's right. And she is marrying the Huntzberger boy! That's right, suckers, he fell in love with her! She got him!'"_

On the other end of the line, I could hear Logan laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a very drunk Emily Gilmore."

I heard someone on Logan's side say something about a meeting in five minutes.

"Hey, I got to go. I love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow."

I clicked the off button on my phone and set it down. That's when I heard my mom singing.

"_California Girls, we're unforgettable…"_

Oh, geez.

* * *

"Coffee!" my mother yelled, panting as we walked (more like barged) into _Luke's._

"We're not open ye— oh, hi. Why are you panting?" Luke asked.

"Because I need coffee!"

"I brought you coffee this morning!"

"Yeah, two cups," she looked to me, "And _Rory_ took one!"

He looked at me, "One _was for_ Rory!"

My mom rolled her eyes, "_Yeah_, but you know I _need _more than _one_!"

He gave in handing a cup of coffee to her.

"You are a beautiful man," she smiled, sipping the coffee.

"Uh huh," he mumbled. When he handed me mine, he stopped. He saw the ring. He looked up in confusion.

My mom caught on to what he was looking at.

"Rory's getting married. How's your day going?" she said, non-chalantly.

"Rory's getting _what_?"

"Married."

"To Logan, I hope," he commented.

"Nope, to Bob Hope."

That's a Gilmore girl for you.

"He's dead," Luke commented.

"My point exactly. _Yes_, to _Logan._"

I stood there, watching them.

"Well, congratulations, Rory!" Luke hugged me, awkwardly.

"Um, thanks!"

My mom swung back to her banter after that and I took my coffee and headed towards Lane's.

* * *

It was Zack who answered the door, "Oh, hey, Rory, looking for Lane?"

"Yeah, she texted me earlier. I have some news."

"Oh, okay. She's putting the boys down for a nap and then she'll be out."

"Okay."

"Hey, Rory, what's new?" Lane said shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm getting married."

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Lane laughed, squealing. She ran over to me.

"Don't wake the babies," Zack said, mimicking Lane's usual response.

"Shut up," she murmured to Zack, "Oh my God! Rory! Oh My God!"

"Got any other word choice?" I laughed.

"This is _so _exciting!"

"Congrats, Rory," Zack threw in.

"I know."

"He asked you in front of all those people? At your Grandma's party?"

"Yep," I couldn't stop smiling.

"_Oh My God!_ I can't believe you didn't tell me until _now! _It has been a whole day and you tell me _now?_"

I thought for a response, "_Sorry?_"

"Who _cares?_ _You're _getting _married!_"

We started jumping up and down together, like the old days. That's how we were. This is what we did. We're best friends and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. Better than Chapter 3. And nothing really will change Rory and Lane's friendship (except that Rory might choose her mom as maid of honor; maybe I'll have her choose both [except Lane's title would be 'matron of honor']), I just needed a last line. **

**QUESTION: Do you have any ideas for a song for Rory and Logan's first dance as husband and wife? I'm starting on a chapter about Wedding Details and I need ideas...please list in the reviews what songs you think may fit them and why...thanks! :)  
**

**Next Chapter is the "Gossip Girls of Stars Hollow" [Chapter 5] aka Miss Patty, Babette, etc. It will be about Rory getting married and Lorelai being back with Luke and maybe about the Graduation party in town for Rory. Then the first boyfriend "blast of the past." I was originally just going to do Jess and Dean. But I might do Jess, Dean, Tristan, and Marty. The first two were the boyfriends, but the other two liked her at some point. So, we'll get to see all their reactions. **

**If you want Rory walk down the aisle and marry Logan, **_**please **_**review!**


	5. The Gossip Girls of Stars Hollow

**Chapter 5: **The Gossip Girls of Stars Hollow

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls._ If I did, this story [of Logan and Rory actually getting married] would be reality for the television show. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

Lane and I walked towards _Luke's_. After we had our gab-fest about my engagement, Lane remembered she had to work today. I remembered that, after I was done talking to Lane, I was supposed to have breakfast with my mom.

"Hello, sweet child of mine," my mother said, when we walked in, "Hey, Lane. So are you _excited?"_

Lane nodded, smiling as she put on her apron.

I sat down next to my mom at the counter, who was sitting next to Sookie who had a huge white binder opened.

Sookie looked up at me, "_Rory!_ Come here!" Her arms were open wide and we hugged, "_Congratulations!_ This is _so _exciting!"

"Thanks!" I replied.

Luke handed me a cup of coffee, "You're mom and Sookie have been sitting here for a half an hour with a wedding binder, waiting for you."

I laughed.

"Okay, we got to move," my mother said, getting up just as I sat down.

I looked at her in confusion, "What? Why?"

"You _cannot _have a counter planned wedding. You have to have a table planned wedding."

Luke snorted, "She said that when she was planning our wedding, before. She didn't even know if she wanted a white dress. Rory, please wear a white dre—"

"Luke, stop talking. Rory can wear whatever she'd like," Sookie told him. Luke started to reply when Sookie held up her hand, "B.F.O.T.M.O.T.B!"

Both Luke and I stared at her.

"Best Friend of the Mother of the Bride," she shrugged.

Luke sighed, "_Of course._" Then he turned back to the kitchen as we sat down at the table.

Sookie spread out the contents of the binder on the table. My eyes widen. There were so many magazines and fabric samples that had been stuffed into the small binder.

My mom looked at me, "Like I said, table planned wedding."

"Wedding?" Miss Patty asked, "What wedding? Who's getting married?"

"Oh, Rory is," my mom told her, casually.

Miss Patty gasped, "Rory! _Darling! _Logan _proposed_?"

I nodded, standing up to show her my ring, "He asked me at my graduation party from my grandparents."

"That is so exciting!" She gushed, hugging me. Seeing Babette outside, she ran outside, dragging me with her.

"Babette! Rory's _engaged!_" She reiterated, "Logan asked her at her grandparent's graduation party for her!"

"Oh My Gosh, _Doll!_" Babette shrieked, "Congratulations! Morey wishes you congrats too. I mean he is not here but if he was…gee, Stars Hollow's very own daughter getting _married_!"

"Wait till East Side Tilly hears about _this_!" Ms. Patty boasted, "And how we knew _before_ her!"

Miss Patty and Babette ran down the street to spread the news.

_They are the 'Gossip Girls' of Stars Hollow, _I thought, amused, _They might as well have plastered it all over the news stand. _

I walked back into the diner. As I did I heard the end of hushed whispers between my mom and Luke.

"What? _Why didn't you tell me _he's _back?_"

"I didn't even know 'till ten minutes ago when he called me. "

"He better not mess with her. She's finally happy. That kid's got some nerve—"

"If he does, he'll answer to me t—"

They stopped talking when they saw me.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

**Who do you think they are talking about? If you thought Jess, you're right. The three or four chapters of Rory's ex-boyfriend's/people who liked her will start next chapter. They will not just be a complete chapter of just about that though. Like with Jess's chapter [Chapter 6], Logan will come to Stars Hollow, then Rory will have her confrontation with Jess, and then they will have the town graduation party. With Dean's [Chapter 7] it'll be his confrontation with Rory and wedding plans, etc. **

**Short chapter. Next few will be longer. I'm planning, like I said above, to do the return of Jess and Dean as well as Tristan. Should I do Marty? Because he knows about their relationship and etc. because of Lucy. If I do, what do you think Marty's reaction should be?**

**Anyways, I'm looking for a good first dance song for Rory and Logan. Here are my ideas so far. Tell me if you like them **_**and/or **_**please suggest a song [because you probably have better ideas] and tell me why it would work for their first dance as husband and wife. **

**Song Ideas:**

"**Say it Again" (Marie Digby)**

"**As Long As You're There" (A Glee Cast Original Song)**

"**Mine" (Taylor Swift)**

"**Faithfully" (Glee Cast Version)**

"**I Love You This Big" (Scotty McCreery)**

"**Bubbly" (Colbie Callait)**

"**Enchanted" (Taylor Swift)**

"**Isn't She Lovely" (Glee Cast Version)**


	6. Flash of the Past: A Philadelphia Story

**Chapter 6: **Flash of the Past (Part 1): A Philadelphia Story

* * *

**A/N: **This is the day following the previous chapter. Also, please read the entire author's note at the bottom. And the last two sections of this chapter switch from Rory's first person POV to second person POV following Jess. It's noted at that part, as well. Thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Gilmore Girls_. What a shame! If I did own it, Rory and Logan would already be married and raising a family right now. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

_Ding, dong!_, went our doorbell.

I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking with my mom. I jumped up from my seat, knowing well that it was Logan at the door, abandoning my coffee cup.

"I have never seen a girl so quick to abandon her coffee!" My mother teased.

"Well," I replied, "It _is _Logan."

"Abandoning this sweet, delectable drink for a guy," she shook her head, jokingly, "I've failed."

I raised my eyebrows.

"_So_, you would choose _coffee_ over _Luke_?"

My mom shook her head, "I got lucky. They come together."

I rolled my eyes, laughing as I headed to open the door.

"Hey, Ace," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I replied, leaning forward to kiss him.

My mom popped up behind me.

"Hi, Logan," she greeted, "Welcome back to Stars Hollow."

"It's great to be here," he responded.

"I thought you had to finish your coffee," I remarked to her.

Logan looked at me, questioningly.

"Oh, I finished," she nodded, "So, Logan, we have got you set up in Rory's room, again—"

_Please, tell me she isn't going to give the same speech awkward speech as she did the last he visited Stars Hollow, _I thought. My mom and Logan _are _on much better terms since the last time he came here, though; especially since the engagement and the fact that he came to her to ask her if he could marry me, so the awkwardness should die down.

"—And, well, you know where that is," she continued, pointing behind her, "And, uh, that is it. I've got to get to work, _so _have a great day and know that your engagement, most likely, will be plastered all over the newsstand by the town square and that it's the trending topic of our town right now. _Bye!_"

"You told Miss Patty and Babette, I assume?" He asked, smiling.

"Not exactly. My mom told Miss Patty, but I was standing _there_. And Miss Patty _did _drag me outside to Babette, _but _she told her."

He laughed.

"Was that coffee thing mentioned a few minutes ago some secret code between for you and you're mom? Like _I want to be alone_ _with him_ or something?" He asked.

"Oh,_ no_," I shook my head, "We were really talking about coffee."

"I should've known. Once a Gilmore, always a Gilmore. They never break their habits, especially ones involving coffee," He joked.

I smiled.

"Aw, did Luke tell you that?" I joked.

"Actually, yes."

"Speaking of Luke, do you want to head over there?" I asked him.

"Sure—"

My mom, who was just about to lock the door behind her, popped her head back in.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she questioned.

Both Logan and I stared at her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned, "It's not like _Al's Pancake World _on 'Tuna Tuesdays'."

"I, uh," she gave me this look, one I was unable to comprehend. And for us two, that was a rarity, "Just be careful."

xxx

After the odd question from my mother, we put his things in my room and headed to _Luke's_.

We ate as people flooded us with questions and congratulations. As we did, Luke had that same face my mother did when I asked Logan if he wanted to eat here. It was a face flooded with emotions, but the two emotions that could be seen clearly were concern and protectiveness. Questions flooded my mind: _What was going on? Did it have something to do with their hushed conversation yesterday? Did she eat an apple? Did they elope or something overnight?_

The last two were kind of dumb questions given that my mom and Luke had only been back together less than two weeks. But, still, this was driving me crazy.

As Logan paid and talked with Zack (who was working Lane's shift today), at the cashier, I saw Luke stop someone coming down the backstairs from his apartment to the diner, out of the corner of my eye. I leaned back, but I couldn't quite see who it was.

xxx

Logan and I walked around town for most of the morning talking about memories.

"Yeah, I bet when you called me a—and I quote—"butt-faced miscreant", you never planned on the idea that we would be getting married someday," He joked.

"Yeah," I replied, laughing, "Then and there, at that time, I never planned on dating you, much less marrying you."

I waited for his laugh, but it didn't come. I looked up at him and his face, that a minute ago had been full of smiling and laughter, now presented a jealous, protective-of-her stare.

"What's wr—" I followed his gaze. In that moment, everything clicked into place about why mom and Luke were whispering and stopped talking when I walked back in, why mom had been so concerned on Logan and I going to _Luke's_, why Logan had this face, and why Luke had stopped a person coming down the back stairs from his apartment to the diner…

Because that person was standing less than fifty feet away from me.

That person was _Jess Mariano_.

xxx

"_I hate this!"  
"You should. I'm sorry."  
"You came here alone, to Philadelphia!"  
"He was out of town."  
"I don't deserve this, Rory."  
"No, you don't. You don't deserve it. I just-I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him."  
"I guess I'll call Matthew's poet and ask him to explain love to me. Poets know all about it, right?"_

My last conversation with Jess ran through my mind. That conversation had taken place over a year ago. Despite how confused I was during that conversation, one thing still remained true. I am in love with Logan. And I can't tell you how glad I am that I left that day because if I hadn't…I don't know how my life would be now. I mean with everything that happened with Dean and then if I did something of the same to Logan (even though the difference would've been that we weren't married), regardless of what I thought he had done to me…I would've felt worse than I did that night walking away in the cold Philadelphia rain to my car.

"Logan…" I whispered.

"What is he doing here, Rory?" he asked, tense.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Logan. I really don't. Luke lives here and he's Luke's nephew so he could be visiting him, but that's all I know. That's the only reason I could guess he is here."

_It has to be the reason_, I thought to myself. Jess knew better than to come back after me.

I let go of his hand, "How about you go into the bakery and get us a snack and I'll be right back…I need to go talk to Lane about something."

Lane's was the best excuse I could give. It worked because her apartment was right around the corner.

Once Logan turned the corner, I walked towards Jess. I needed to know why he was here.

I walked briskly towards him.

"Jess," I tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, "Rory!"

"What are you doing back here?" I asked, impatiently.

"Luke wanted me to see April, since she is in town. Plus, I wanted to see you and talk to you."

"_See _me?" I questioned, "What do you really mean by that?"

"You should know. You're smart, Rory. Like you were smart enough to leave that day in Philly and then make the right choice afterwards."

I glared at him, "What _exactly _do you mean by that, Jess?"

"How are you doing?" he asked, avoiding the question, "You know, since Philly, since everything with Logan."

That's when it clicked again. He thought since I was smart enough that day to leave, saying I was in love (which I really am, but I suspect Jess disagreed in his mind that day) with Logan and that I couldn't do anything to hurt either of them, that I was smart enough to break-up with Logan once he returned from Costa Rica. In other words, he hadn't completely believed me that day.

"Jess—"

"I hated that guy, he couldn't ever change. You're better without him."

Suspecting that he wasn't going to let me get another word in, I flashed my ring in his view. He shut up.

"You're wrong, Jess. That day I left, I wasn't 'saying' I loved him. I really did, I still do. That's why I am marrying him—because I love him. Despite what you may think, he _changed_. He got hurt, trying to jump off that stupid cliff in Costa Rica; he was airlifted back to New York. After his surgery, he changed. He grew up. He went to work. No more stupid Vegas play. He recovered fully. He still was the same humorous, loveable, Logan, just more mature," I told him.

Jess took a deep breath, "How long have you two been engaged?"

"Almost four days," I replied, happily.

"You love him? He loves you?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered again, "I do. And yes, he does."

"I hope you will be happy, Rory. Both of you," He replied. I heard a hint of sadness in his voice, but along with that I heard sincerity as well.

Then he walked away.

xxx

I walked back to the curb to see Logan standing there.

"I thought you were going to Lane's."

"I'm sorry," I told him, "I just needed to talk to him, tell him that I was happy and to respect that."

"There's no need to be sorry," Logan replied, "As much as I hate him, I understand."

"So, we better head back to the house," he added, "Luke said they are going to start setting up for your graduation party tomorrow and even though you already know about it, they don't want you to see the set-up until it is finished."

"Okay," I replied, intertwining our hands.

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too, Huntzberger."

xxx

[THESE NEXT TWO PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT IN FIRST PERSON POV FOR RORY—2ND PERSON POINT OF VIEW FOR JESS]

Later that evening, after _Luke's _had closed, Luke confronted Jess.

"I saw you talking to Rory this morning," Luke told his nephew.

Jess looked up from his writing notebook on the counter, "Yeah."

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Luke said to him, "You can't go barging into her life. She's finally put all the puzzle pieces together and she's happy."

"I know," he sighed.

"You know?" His uncle questioned.

"Like you said, I talked to Rory. Actually she confronted me, asking what I was doing here…"

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"And you said…?"

"The truth. I told her the truth," Jess put his hand up to stop Luke from speaking, "I _had _to tell her what I thought. I know it was wrong, but I _had _too, because if I didn't, I felt like I wouldn't have ever known what she really thought that day in Philadelphia, and apparently she felt what she said even if I hadn't believed it,which I know you don't know and I can't tell you. It might not make any sense, what I am saying, but—"

Luke cut him off, "What did she say?"

"She said she was happy, that she meant what she said that day in Philly; that she was in love with Logan. And, basically, that I needed to respect that if I love her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Jess answered his uncle, "But she doesn't love me. All I want, really, is for her to be happy and that isn't with me."

Luke nodded, "Okay. That's all I wanted know."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Okay," Luke replied again, "Now, come upstairs. April's up there, waiting for us to eat."

Jess closed his notebook and followed Luke up the backstairs to dinner with April.

xxx

The next day was Rory's Graduation party, in addition to it now being her (and Logan's) engagement congratulations party.

Jess didn't want to attend, that's why he said he was leaving that day. He walked through the rain to his car, but stopped when he heard Rory's voice, sounding from a microphone, from the town square.

"Thank you, Taylor, for that very unique tribute. Um...I love this place. I just loved growing up here. I love all of you, and thank you so much for doing all this. It's amazing, it's just...it's so...oh, gosh, I'm on the verge of gushing, so I'm just going to stop myself. I don't want to gush, except for one more thing. To my mom, who...is just everything to me, and everything I am, and who I love so dearly, and who I am going to miss so much when Logan and I head to Palo Alto. But the main move, of course, won't be until after the wedding. I mean we will move something things out there before then, but we won't really move…oh, look at me, I'm rambling," she laughed, "I just really want to thank you for everything, and how you've been there throughout my childhood, and now, being so excited and encouraging with Logan and my engagement. So, thanks. And mom, Logan? Can you come up here? Oh, Luke, you too!"

Jess watched as his uncle followed Lorelai onto the stage. Logan came from the other side and kissed Rory. He saw Logan mouth _I love you, Ace _to Rory. Whatever the word _Ace _meant.

As much as he wanted her to be happy, as much as he knew that her soul mate was Logan, he couldn't watch this.

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together…_

So, he walked away.

* * *

**Wow, that was one of the first chapters I was sincerely happy with writing. Yay! This is PART 1 of the 4 PART "Flash of the Past" guys. Each chapter will say "Flash of the Past" followed usually by something of significance to that character or that character and Rory [i.e.: this chapter being "A Philadelphia Story"].  
**

**A few notes (Please Read): **

**-First, I kind of mixed Jess's feelings. That was purposely done for a reason. Like, I wanted to show that, even grown up and slightly matured, he could still act like kind of like a jerk (with his first few comments to Rory), but he also wanted her to be happy and if her soul mate was Logan then he wasn't going to mess with that (as much as he may like too). But it the end, as much as he did want her to be happy, it hurt. **

**-The song I used with the final Jess scene was, **_**"A Drop in the Ocean"**_** by Ron Pope. I thought this song perfectly described Jess's feelings towards Rory. At one time, he thought there was a possibility that they would end up together, it's what he wanted, but it didn't happen. Oh, and the quotes in Rory's POV are from "The Real Paul Anka" episode in Season 6. **

**-Jess was turned around, so he didn't see Rory with Logan across the street. But Logan and Roy could tell it was him from the back. And Jess hadn't heard the engagement news gossip, he tried to keep away from Patty and Babette.  
**

**-Out of Jess and Dean, I hate Dean the most and like Jess better. Honestly, I don't mind Jess, he can get annoying sometimes and I don't like him with Rory, but out of those two Jess is a better pick. But I don't ship Literari or Dean/Rory, obviously. Rogan all the way!**

**-The next chapter is Tristan. After him, Dean. After Dean is Marty. Question: **_How should Dean react?_

**I know how Tristan and Marty will. But I'm not quite sure about Dean, and I need help with an idea, because I never really like him with Rory, so I need help from those who may be more open minded about their ex-relationship. I want some sort of closure between the two, but I don't want it to be all light hearted (Like Dean needs to act somewhat how Jess did at the beginning of his conversation with Rory). **

**-Lastly, these are the song choices narrowed down for Rory and Logan's wedding songs, I also listed, with some, what some of you said when you voted for these songs. Please vote in the reviews:**

"**As Long As You're There" (Glee)**

This song was on the original list of wedding songs.

**-A little background: a reviewer said,**_** "I think maybe "As Long As You're There" becuz that is something they struggled with before!"**_

"**You and Me" by Lifehouse**

**Suggested by a reviewer. Great idea! :)**

"**Faithfully"  
**

Also on the original song set list.

"**Mine" by Taylor Swift**

Again, on the wedding list last chapter.

"**Enchanted" by Taylor Swift**

Same as above.

"**Who I Am" by Wade Bowen and West 84**

**Suggested by a reviewer. Again, great ideas. **

"**Say it Again" by Marie Digby**

**Please help me narrow this down. Please choose from the songs listed above. Thanks! And reviews make me write new chapters faster (I wasn't planning on posting this until later this week but looking back on my reviews, I was like, "I'm going to stay up late and finish this."). :) Thank you guys so much for being such amazing followers!**


	7. Flash of the Past:Those School Girl Days

**Chapter 7: **Flash of the Past (Part 2): Those School Girl Days

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Gilmore Girls_. You'd see a T.V. filmed Rogan reunion if I did. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

"He left," my mom stated as I walked through the door, after my late night out with Logan and Lane (who was glad to have a free night, while Zack stayed home with the babies) after my graduation party.

"Where's Logan?" she asked before continuing.

I pointed behind me.

"He's coming. He's getting some stuff out of the car," I answered, "What were you talking about before? Who left?"

"Jess," she replied, "Luke told me to tell you. He said that you guys talked the other day.

"Yeah," I answered, "Yesterday, actually. Logan saw him on the street and when Logan went into a store, I walked over to him and asked him what he was doing here."

"_And?_"

"He started off thinking I had left Logan back before he jumped off that cliff with Finn and Colin. He hadn't heard about our engagement. Basically he was spouting off, acting like a jerk, even a little bit after I told him that Logan and I were engaged. Then I told him that I love Logan. And that if he, being Jess, really loved me, he would want me to be happy. So, he told me that he hoped I was happy, slightly sincerely, and went back to the diner."

"Was it hard? For you to see him, I mean?" she asked.

"No, not as hard as I thought it would be. If he hadn't come back that one year, it probably would have been harder. But since I found somebody that I want to be with for the rest of my life, it wasn't as hard as decisions I had to make or conversations I had during the Jess and Dean drama of high school."

"Hey," Logan called from the foyer, "I'm going to head to bed."

I nodded as he walked towards my room.

"You want to talk more?" My mom asked.

"No, I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"I love you, kid."

"Love you too."

xxx

"_Rory!_" My mom called, "_Mail!_"

Logan and I walked out from the kitchen the next morning to see my mom who was in the living room.

"What did I get?" I asked her.

"A big fancy envelope!" She danced around.

"Oh My God!" I screamed, jumping, "Is it from the San Francisco Chronicle?"

Logan took the envelope from my mom.

"It says, _Chilton_," he said, reading the outside of the envelope.

"What? Let me see!"

I opened the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Rory Gilmore, _

"Almost Huntzberger," Logan added, smiling.

"Shh, I'm reading."

_Chilton Preparatory School has invited the Classes of 2001, 2002, 2003, and 2004, to a reunion on Saturday June 9, 2007. The attire is formal. Please RSVP as soon as possible to Headmaster Charleston at this address:_

_710 Butterfield Road_

_Hartford, Connecticut_

_We hope to see you there!_

Wow. High School. It has only been a few years since I graduated, but it seems like it has been forever. I haven't seen Madeline or Louise since my freshman year of college. I don't think Paris has either.

"I don't know if I should go," I stated.

"Why?" my mom asked.

"Well, because back in my second year of college, Headmaster Charleston trusted me with showing that girl around campus and I lost her to the frat-party crowd."

"Oh, now I remember that. 'Butt-faced miscreant'," Logan chuckled.

"It's not _that_ funny," I protested.

Logan put his hands on my shoulder.

"If he ever mentions it, I'll take the blame for it."

"He knows you didn't do it on purpose, anyway, Rory," my mom added.

"True. Okay, I'll go."

xxx

"Dum, dum, dum!" I heard my mother announce, "She's beautiful, she's talented, she's got a coffee addiction so remember, folks, never to get in the way of her and caffeine, and she's known to have a dirty sense of humor, which she inherited from her amazing mother—"

"_Lorelai_," my grandmother scolded, "_Really—_Rory, you look beautiful!"

My mother spun to face me.

"You were supposed to wait until I called your name!" she protested.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just going to a Chilton reunion."

"Yes, but it's fun. Now, go back up those stairs and let me try it again."

I looked at the clock and then at Logan.

"We have to go," I said to her.

"Oh, come on!"

My grandmother sighed, "_Lorelai_, stop acting like a child."

"I promise I'll let you do it when I buy a wedding dress.

"Really?" she asked, hopeful.

I nodded.

"You're such a wonderful daughter!" My mom exclaimed, jumping up and down clapping.

xxx

The Chilton reunion was in the ballroom, in the west hall of the Thompson building. Music was playing, though many weren't dancing. Mostly, people walked around talking to one another.

"Nice school," Logan commented, "I would've loved to go here instead of the ten boarding schools, nine of which, I got kicked out of."

"See, I can't see that now. You getting kicked out of school? I mean, when I first met you, I could totally believe that, but, now…"

"_Rory!_" Madeline squealed, "_Louise! _Come here! It's Rory!"

"Oh my God! Rory!" Louise ran up behind her, "And Paris!"

I turned to see Paris and Doyle walking up to us.

"Madeline! Louise!" I hugged them.

"Hey, Madeline, Louise," Paris reiterated, "This is my boyfriend, Doyle."

"Hi, Doyle," Madeline began, "And _who _is this?"

She was looking at Logan in the way that, well, _all _girls look at Logan. Flirty, obsessed, and completely entranced.

"Oh, Madeline, Louise this is my boyfr—I mean, _fiancé _Logan Huntzberger," I told them.

"Hi, ladies," Logan spoke up.

"Gilmore got the hot Huntzberger boy," Louise smiled, "Nice job, Rory."

"_Louise_," Paris retorted.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Doyle stated.

Logan nodded, "Right there with you. Be right back, Ace."

"FYI, Gilmore," Madeline said pulling me aside, "Tristan is here. I just wanted to let you know, because I know things didn't end all too well for you two at the end of your sophomore year."

"How do you even know about th—"

"Trust me. I know everything that went down for our graduating class."

"Madeline!" Another girl shouted, "It's been ages!"

Madeline spun on her heals, with Paris and Madeline following here, "Esther!"

One minute, I was surrounded by people, the next, I was alone. I fiddled with my ring for a few minutes. Then some behind me spoke.

"Well, _Mary,_" came a male's voice, "It's nice to see you."

_Oh no. _Please, _no._ I didn't want to talk to him. Things didn't end well when I chose Dean over him during high school. I didn't want to face him. But I knew I had no choice since he was right behind me. I had to put on a smile and play the game.

I turned around.

"_Tristan_," I said, slightly gritting my teeth, "_Hi_. Um, what are you doing here? I thought this reunion was only for people who actually graduated from Chilton. Not who got sent to military school the last few years of high school."

"Ouch, where's the love, Mary?" He laughed.

"It's _Rory_, Tristan," I corrected him.

"So, I thought you only would date small town guys."

"_Excuse me?_"

Tristan smirked, "You chose that Dean boy over me at the end of sophomore year. I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with high society rich men. Yet, you are here with the Huntzberger boy."

"His name is Logan," I stated, "And he is my fiancé."

"I know what his name is, Gilmore," He snapped, "And _fiancé, _really? God, Rory, you wouldn't even give me the time of day in high school because you were so wrapped up in your country bum boyfriend and didn't want anything to do with a rich guy like me. So why, in God's name, would you choose to be with him? I don't get it! Logan and I, we are exactly alike. So, why didn't you choose me?"

"First of all, I was in high school," I defended, "Relationships come and go in high school, but I wasn't so convinced of that until my last year of high school when I broke up with Dean for Jess. By then, you were long gone out of my life. I might have kissed you that day, but I felt absolutely nothing compared to what I feel now, with Logan. Secondly, I _never _said I didn't want anything to do with high society men. You assumed that. And lastly, Tristan, you and Logan are _nothing _alike. You live in your high fluten world and can't think outside of it, even after military school. He's sweet, kind, hardworking, and able to adapt to new things. Now, if you're done chastising me, I'm going to go find him."

xxx

Tristan watched as Rory stormed away.

_You idiot_, he thought to himself. He could blame the wine was drinking on his attitude, but really he just lost his temper at the sight of Rory with Logan. He assumed she didn't want a guy like him or Logan, but then again, you know what they say about people who assume things.

They had never had closure to whatever they were in high school. She just walked away that day. Maybe that is why he was convincing himself he was still in love with her. But now he had to let go of whatever he was holding onto.

_I'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I think I did better on the Jess chapter, but this was interesting to write too. By the way, I have a blog/Tumblr now. The link is on the bottom of my profile page. So, if you have **_**any **_**questions, at all, about upcoming events in this story or want to know some spoilers go over to my Tumblr, click the "Ask" button and ask away (you do not have to have an account to do so). **

**Dean's chapter is next. He will kind of act like a mix of Jess and Tristan. Marty's after him, but Marty's not going to be mad. **

**Two quick questions: **_**Where should Dean see Rory? If you think Stars Hollow, please pick a specific place. **_

_**Should I have Marty even talk to Rory or Logan? Or just seen them from afar in New Haven, one day?**_

**Three songs to choose from left for Rory and Logan's wedding and I **_**really**_** need your input. Pick which one you like: **

**-As Long As You're There **(I do realize that _Glee _wasn't around in 2007, but if you really like the song I'll use it and refrain from mentioning the artist)

**-Faithfully (Journey)**

**-You and Me (Lifehouse)**


	8. Flash of the Past: The Chicagoan

**Chapter 8: **Flash of the Past (Part 3): The Chicagoan

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _Rory would've said yes, if I did. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

After my encounter with Tristan, I stayed close to Logan's side or I chatted with Louise, Madeline, and Paris. I did not want another encounter with Tristan.

"Miss Gilmore?"

Headmaster Charleston. Oh dear.

"_Miss Gilmore?_"

I turned around.

"Headmaster Charleston, how nice to see you. I haven't heard from you since—"

"You gave that Chilton student a tour of Yale and she ended up arrested for drinking at a party."

_Well, hello to you too, _I thought to myself.

"Yes, _that_, look I am reall—"

Logan came up behind me.

"That was my fault Mr. Charleston. I was talking to Rory that day and I distracted her. She told Anna to go to an ice cream social but Anna ditched her," he told him.

Headmaster Charleston looked at Logan.

"And you are?" he questioned.

"Rory's fiancé, Logan," he stated proudly, "Logan _Huntzberger_."

Headmaster Charleston's eyes widened.

"_Huntzberger?_ Your father must be Mitchum. "

Logan nodded.

"My eldest son went to school with him and he's currently looking for a new job. Could you mention _Stephen Charleston_ to him?"

"Will do," Logan replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh, and, congratulations Miss Gilmore and Mr. Huntzberger," Headmaster Charleston congratulated, before walking away.

"You charmer," I laughed to Logan.

Logan smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? People love me."

xxx

It was late when we arrived home, but my mom was still up watching a movie.

"Hey," she began, "How did it go?"

"Great, it's a beautiful school," Logan replied before heading off towards my room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Headmaster Charleston reminded me of losing Anna to a college party to years ago. Logan did step in, though, and that shut him up," I answered.

My mom laughed.

"Such a charmer, that one."

I nodded, smiling.

"Then," I sighed, "_Tristan DuGrey_ showed up.

She put her hand up to stop me.

"_Wait, _Tristan DuGrey, as in called you Mary and flirted with you and got sent to boot camp, Tristan DuGrey?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"Yeah, _that _Tristan," I responded, "And when Logan walked away with Doyle and Paris with Louise and Madeline, he walked up to me and spouted off at me. His problem was that he thought I always wanted—and I quote—'_a country bum like Dean'_ not a rich, high society man like him or Logan. Basically, he's mad that I am engaged to Logan and if I love Logan, why I didn't ever like him."

"That kid's got some nerve."

I mumbled in response.

"Oh, by the way, your dad called. He wants you to know if you and Logan want to have lunch tomorrow in Hartford at around 1:30."

"Oh, okay," I responded, "That should work."

I looked at the clock to my left.

_11:58 P.M._, it read.

"But I better text him instead of call. I don't want to wake Gigi."

My mom nodded.

I'm surprised at how well they are acting towards each other since they decided to divorce their short-lived, not-even-sure-if-it's-legal-in-the-states-marriage. In all honesty, from the moment my mother told me they had gotten married in Paris (or married, period), I didn't see a future for them because I saw in her eyes that he was the rebound guy. With Luke, I saw a future for her. But she married the rebound guy (and divorced him). And we all know that ninety-five percent of the time, you should _never _marry the rebound guy.

My parents do, though, that, in a way, they will always have to be friends—for my sake. And, really, I think they could be friend without me if all the men in our life didn't have slight jealousy issues

"Good night, Mom," I said, hugging her.

I headed towards my room. When I walked in, Logan was already fast asleep on the trundle bed. I changed into a pair of sweats and crawled into my bed.

_Dad, Lunch tomorrow sounds great. –Rory_

xxx

Lunch went well.

"Take care of my girl," my dad told Logan, "If you need any help with wedding planning call me. Or Gigi, I guess. She'd love to be a part of the 'girly-girl' stuff."

"Will do, sir," Logan smiled, shaking his hand.

"Bye, dad," I hugged him and then we parted.

"What time does the last afternoon bus leave for Stars Hollow?" Logan asked, looking at the time on his phone.

"3:10, so we better get going."

We had taken the bus from Stars Hollow to Hartford for lunch. We were already near the bus station and decided it would be better than walking all the way back to the house.

The bus ride back to Stars Hollow was about forty-five minutes long—well, more like an hour if you counted our two stops in Northridge and Ridgewood.

"Do you want to stop by the bakery on the way home?" Logan asked, "I saw pies in there with you and your mom's name on it."

"How _thoughtful_," I laughed, "Especially when the only pies in the window this morning were pecan—_your _favorite."

"Last time I checked, the Gilmore Girls ate every kind except for coconut."

"Can't argue with that," I retorted as the bus came to a complete stop.

"_Stars Hollow, Connecticut!_" The bus driver yelled.

"I'm going to stop by Lane's on the way home. Actually, I'll go while you are in the bakery. I'll meet you by the diner."

I kissed him goodbye and turned to walk towards Lane's when I saw a brown-haired man sitting on a bench, reading a book.

Oh. My. God.

A flashback of a sixteen year old me, getting off this bus everyday afterschool played through my head.

"_Dean?"_

His head shot up.

Oh dear God, that wasn't actually supposed to come out of my mouth. I was just supposed to be a thought.

"_Rory_?" he responded.

This felt awkward. This was the spot he (and also Jess, later on in high school) had waited every day after school for me to come off the bus from school. I also hadn't seen him since—since he broke up with me during my grandparents Male Yale party two and a half years ago.

"Um, hi," I mumbled.

"Uh, hi," he responded.

I could tell there was something he wanted to say.

"Look, Rory—"

"_I'm engaged!"_ I blurted out.

Luckily, it was mid-afternoon and except for the people who had just gotten off the bus and the people who were getting on the "downtown" part of Stars Hollow was pretty much deserted, which is good, since I just made a complete idiot of myself.

"_What?"_ Dean snapped.

"I'm _engaged,_" I reiterated, calmly this time, "To my boyfriend of three years."

At his facial expression, I remembered that almost three years was a little bit before he broke up with me.

"Oh," I added, "_Almost _three years ago. Dean, I didn't—"

"I believe you," he cut in, "That blonde-haired guy you got off the bus with—was that him?"

I nodded.

"His name is Logan."

The next few moments were filled with silence until something in Dean's face changed. Almost like something clicked into place.

"Was he at the Male Yale party that I br—" We both knew what he was going to say, "Uh, _that _party?"

Again, I nodded, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Oh My G—_Rory_," He chuckled, but not in a funny "ha-ha" sort of way. He sounded annoyed, "I remember _him. _You're going to marry _him_? What—did your grandparents arrange your marriage or something?"

"No!" I snapped, "How dare you! And I met him on my own at Yale."

"_Come on, Rory! _Use your head. He is _not _your type!"

"_Oh My—_" I grumbled, "What is it with guys telling me that I have a type? Not Jess, really, but Tristan and now you! I don't have a 'type' and I love him!"

"Yeah," Dean rolled his eyes, "And you love me, and you loved Jess."

"Jess? You know what? Yeah, Jess was my _first love_ and Logan is my _true love._ I now realize that I didn't love you. I liked you, _a lot_ and you were my first boyfriend, but when you said you loved me and I couldn't answer—maybe that was for a reason. And what I did—no, helped you do to your marriage—that didn't mean I love you—I was desperate and scared because Jess had come to town earlier that year and told me he loved me. And, also, that night he came to Yale—he asked me to run away with him. I did some stupid things and helped you hurt Lindsay and I'll probably never forgive myself for that…but if you could leave Lindsay for me and break up with me, you didn't love either of us. And the fact that in my head, at the time, even if both times I was unsure of breaking up with you, I chose Jess and Logan over you means that I didn't love you either."

He looked kind of stunned that I just said all that. Truth be told, I kind of was myself. But now, thinking about what I had said, it was all true.

"Jess came back over a year ago. He has grown up and we were able to part friend," In a way that was a lie. I mean we were friendly, but I'm still not sure if we're friends especially if you counted that real last time I saw him, which was almost a week ago, "I was hoping when I saw you here we could have closure and part friends in some form."

"You're right," he mumbled.

"_Next stop, Woodbridge, Connecticut!" _the bus driver yelled.

"Goodbye, Rory Gilmore."

And with that, he got on the bus.

xxx

All he wanted was for her to be happy. He, in a way, had always known that it wouldn't be him she'd end up choosing. Truly, he always thought it would be Jess she chose (but he also hadn't known of Rory and Logan's relationship until now).

As he watched her walk away through the bus windows he knew he had to move on.

_I hope you find it—what you're looking for. And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be and so much more. And I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I wanted you to know that. And nothing's gonna change that. And I hope you find it…_

* * *

**Dean's chapter is done! Yay! One more chapter [of the guys] left: _Marty_. And, luckily, he won't be arguing in any form, really, like the other three. Oh, and the chapter name refers to where Dean was from before he moved to Stars Hollow.  
**

**Second, Rory's rant about how she never really loved Dean was partly out of anger and partly true. I felt that she loved Dean, in a way, but not in the same way she loved Jess and Logan. **

**Third, yeah, I really just don't like Dean all that much. I don't really ship Jess/Rory either, but I actually do like Jess. I think why I like Jess and Logan is that coming from their foolish pasts they grew up. Dean really didn't.**

**Lastly, "You and Me" is the wedding song winner. But I just might find a place for the other two songs in the story, as well. :) Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story feel free to leave them in the reviews.  
**

**_Please, please, please _review! I need reviews to write (and write faster)! :)  
**


	9. Flash of the Past: He Always Knew

**Chapter 9: **Flash of the Past (Part 4): He Always Knew

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gilmore Girls_. I wish I did, because the S7 writing was terrible and I don't honestly believe that Logan would let Rory walk away. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed quietly, as not to wake Logan. I needed to talk to my mom, again, without him around.

When I saw her sitting at the kitchen table when I walked out, I was surprised she was up yet. I thought I was going to have to wake her up and bribe her with coffee or something.

"Hey, hon. Need to talk?" she asked, looking up from her coffee at me.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"Sookie was out getting supplies yesterday and saw you and Dean talking. So how'd it go?" she asked, sliding a cup of coffee towards me as I sat down at the table.

"It started off okay…until he remembered the Male Yale party incident."

"Well, honey, he did break up with you for the third time there," my mom reminded me.

She was being remotely calm for hating Dean, when I helped him cheat on Lindsay a few years back.

"Yeah, but when I told him I was engaged to Logan, he asked if it was the blonde guy I got off the bus with. Then, he remembered that Logan stumbled out with me that night, along with his friends. He got _so _mad, asking me if it was an arranged marriage, telling me that I say I love people when I don't and that I'll walk away like I always do…"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I never loved him. That he wasn't my first love, that Jess was, and that Logan is my true love," I sighed, "And I did mean it. Maybe not that way I phrased it then, but I honestly think that Jess was my first love, Dean—I might have loved him, but more in an obsessive way, because he was the first guy to show interest in me."

My mom nodded.

"Well, besides Billy Hansen," she stated, smiling.

"Oh, mom!" I laughed, blushing in embarrassment.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Billy Hansen tried to kiss me! But he's yucky, Lane thinks so too!" _My mom said mimicking a five year old version of me.

"Come on! I was five!"

"Those were the days…" she smiled.

I heard a click of a door, Logan walked out.

"Morning, ladies," he said.

"Morning," we responded in unison.

"So, you too have any wedding details planned out yet, that Rory hasn't told me?" My mom questioned Logan.

"Not that I know of," he began, "We're still bickering over our first dance song."

"What are the choices?"

"_Life After You _or _You and Me_," he answered.

"Oh, those are good wedding songs. Can't help you there," she responded.

"We are heading to New Haven today," I started, "We're having brunch with Paris and Doyle and there is this cute wedding boutique down the street from the restaurant, so we might stop there."

My mother nodded, again, while sipping her coffee.

"Just remember to tell Sookie," she warned me, smirking.

Ha, yeah.

I giggled and nodded as Logan looked back and forth between us, probably wondering if we were sending each other signals or something.

"B.F.O.T.M.O.T.B," my mom stated.

_What?_, Logan mouthed.

"Come on, pretty boy. We got to get to New Haven," I responded, taking him my the arm.

xxx

While we were in the boutique, Doyle and Logan chatted away while Paris and I looked around.

"So, you've been bombarded by exes, the last three weeks?" she asked as we were going through the wedding invitation stationary.

"Um, yeah. Or ex-interests/crushes. Jess was pissed at first, but, him being the most understanding of all, it wasn't terrible. I was just weird seeing him, because he was my first love," I told her. She didn't even make a mention of how she thought Dean was my first love, which was good, I didn't want to have to explain myself again, "Then, of course, Tristan, but you knew that one. Then Dean at the bus stop, who remembered seeing Logan at the party that my grandparents threw that I told you about."

"Hmm," she nodded.

I stared at her. She usually had more to say. _No, _she _always _had more to say. What's wrong with her?

"Paris, is something wrong?" I asked.

Paris remained quiet for a few more seconds. When she saw I wasn't going to give up, she sighed in defeat.

"I saw Jamie the other day," she told me.

"Wait, like, high school-lover-went-to-Princeton-Jamie?" I asked, "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"He wanted to 'see me' again. He was flirty too."

"Did you tell him you're with Doyle now?"

"No," she blushed in embarrassment, "He was gone before I could. He gave me his new number…"

Is she serious? I mean Jamie was a _great _guy but she was with Doyle. I don't want her to make the similar mistakes I did with the whole Dean and Lindsay debacle. Granted, she wasn't married to Doyle, but _still_.

"Paris, you can't be serious. You need to tell Jamie that you have a boyfriend and can't see him!" I exclaimed.

"Shush, Rory! Seriously, I think Alaska could hear that," she snapped, "I'll tell him, but that doesn't mean I can't see him as friends."

"True. But you saw how well that worked out for me," I answered.

"I'm done with this conversation," she stated, "So, how about these? There, floral-ish."

"I don't know," I answered, "We haven't even decided on the location. I'm not sure if I want anything here, it was fun to look though."

Paris shrugged and walked off towards Doyle.

I grabbed Logan's hand and we walked out after them.

xxx

He saw her walk out of a wedding boutique. He thought at first that it was Paris and Doyle that were getting married. He wouldn't be surprised if they were, even if it is _Paris_.

That's when he saw _her_.

_Rory Gilmore. _

He was tempted to go talk to her.

_Snap out of it, Marty, _he told himself, _she's still probably super pissed that you pretended not to remember her. And she's probably still really good friends with Lucy. _

She was _still _holding Logan Huntzberger's hand. She brushed her hair back, that's when he saw the ring.

They're _engaged._ Rory Gilmore is _marrying _Logan-freakin'-Huntzberger.

He turned to walk away, he couldn't watch her. It hurt too much.

To say the least, though, he wasn't really surprised.

He always knew that she'd end up with Logan.

* * *

**Short and simple. And that concludes the four-part "flash of the past boyfriend/ex-interests" chapters. Marty's was short, but it made it's point. **

**As for the whole "Paris and Jamie" thing, I just added it for filler and because I watched an episode with Paris and Jamie the other day. I'll still leave her with Doyle...unless you guys want Jamie...?**

**As for the wedding song, I said it was going to be _You and Me_, but then I was watching a Rogan video with this song called _Life After You _(by Daughtry) and it was really awesome. So, let's vote again! _You and Me _or _Life After You_? You can listen to _Life After You _by Youtube-ing "rogan life after you."**

**Which was your favorite "flash of the past" chapter? Jess? Tristan? Dean? Marty? Chime in! :)**

**Next up is back to focusing around Rogan and the people around them and the wedding. Is there anything you'd like to see (besides Rory pregnant, because I have my own ideas regarding that and whether it'll happen or not)?**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! _:)  
**


	10. Joanie Loves Chachi & the Boyfriend Box

**Chapter 10: **Tales of Joanie Loves Chachi and the Boyfriend Boxes

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gilmore Girls_. I wish I did, because the S7 writing was terrible and I don't honestly believe that Logan would let Rory walk away. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

**A/N:** This is set the day after the previous chapter.

* * *

I sat there on my bed, staring at the boxes I had pulled out from my closet.

_Jess _

_Dean_

_Extra_

"Are you trying to make them move by staring at them long enough? Because I think we learned from the whole 'day after the dance marathon' struggle of 2003, that it doesn't work," my mom's voice rang out from the doorway.

I looked up at her.

"No, I'm just deciding what to do with them," I replied, in a low, mono-tone voice.

She walked over to where I was sitting.

"What's in the box marked, _'extra'_?" she asked me.

"That's the stuff from guys who I had small crushes on or guys I cared about at one point but didn't like them the same way they liked me."

"Okay, that's very, um, _detailed_. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, in the past three weeks, I've come face to face with two ex-boyfriends, Jess and Dean, and I had Tristan practically scream in my face, and I _swore_ I saw Marty the other day in New Haven, when Logan and I met up with Paris and Doyle, though, he didn't confront me. Just the look he gave me, if it was him, made me think that, somehow, he always knew I'd end up with Logan," I responded.

"Okay," she nodded, understandingly, "So what are you going to do with them?"

I stared at the boxes for a few seconds before replying, "I think I'm going to trash them. Logan's in Hartford for a business meeting with the guys from his new California job, so I figured if I was going to do this, I'd better do it now."

"Okay, hon. I just want you to know, though, that just because you're all 'Joanie Loves Chachi' with Logan, doesn't mean you have to get rid of these memories," she stated, in her witty Gilmore girl way.

"Well, my Jenny Piccalo's actions have convinced me otherwise," I shot back with a slight smile.

"Paris?"

I nodded.

"That and the whole '_hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back_' thing."

"Hm. Well, at least you have a good tune to hum too," she responded, "So what's going on with Paris?" she asked sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Jamie's back in town," I admitted.

My mom raised her eyebrows.

"Like high school-lover-went-to-Princeton Jamie? The one Paris dumped for the old guy your freshman year at Yale?"

I nodded, again.

"Yep. _That _Jamie. And he wants to reconnect with her, and he used, in her words not mine, _'a flirty tone.'_"

"Paris used the word _'flirty'_?" my mom laughed, "Okay, so did she tell Jamie about Doyle?"

"That's my point, she _didn't_. She also didn't tell Doyle about Jamie. She also gave Jamie her new number. She thinks it is 'no big deal' and if she hadn't told me Jamie was practically flirting with her, I probably would have written it off as that, too, but after my whole 'Dean and Lindsay' debacle of 2004, I don't want her to make the similar mistakes with Jamie that Dean and I did and hurt Doyle, the way Lindsay was hurt," I confessed.

I waited in silence as my mom searched for the right words.

"I know you care about your friends, especially when one of them could end up in a situation that you have experienced before. You can prod all you want, but Paris will make her own decision, she's _Paris_, and it may not be the one you want for her. All you can do is be there for her," she replied.

My mom was right. Paris was _Paris. _She'd make her own decision, regardless of what I thought of it. If she chose to go the route similar to the one I deeply regretted in the summer of 2004, then she chose to go that route. There would be nothing I could do about it. All I could do is be there for her if and when needed me.

That's when I heard the front door slam shut. Logan was back.

I quickly handed the boxes to my mom.

"Can you dump these for me?" I asked her.

She nodded, without hesitation.

Knowing her, she probably would end up throwing them into storage in our garage. At least the Jess one, maybe the Dean one, too. She might, though, actually throw the Tristan/Marty one away.

As I embraced Logan at the front door, I realized I didn't care about what she did with those boxes as much as I did when I was sixteen. She was right, all the men in our life might have slight jealousy issues, but Logan probably wouldn't have cared about the boxes.

He had come a long way in the last three years.

* * *

**And he has. And in my mind, Lorelai kept the Jess box, maybe the Dean one too (I like Jess as her high school boyfriend, but I've _never _liked Dean). But she dumped the Marty/Tristan one for Rory's sake. **

**Anyways, this was basically a short filler chapter, rounding out the whole "flash of the past" boyfriends thing. The next chapter will deal with Logan's family and how they take the engagement (besides Honor, she already knows, no one else does though). It's been like a month since their engagement, I just realized, so I'll make up something so that no one else in Hartford could've told the Huntzberger family. **

******As for the wedding song, I said it was going to be _You and Me_, but then I was watching a Rogan video with this song called _Life After You _(by Daughtry) and it was really awesome. So, let's vote again! _You and Me _or _Life After You_? You can listen to _Life After You _by Youtube-ing "rogan life after you." **

******As for Paris, the whole Jamie thing came about because I was watching a Jamie/Paris episode like a week ago. It's up to you the readers, though, and I've only gotten a few responses. So, _Doyle _OR _Jamie _[for Paris].  
**

**I also realized, back in Chapter 3, I talked about how Rory went to the NYC apartment (though, I didn't mention NYC) after clearing out the old one. I forgot about how Logan couldn't stay there after he left the company, so I'm going to make a note now (and go back and put in that chapter) that the apartment they were in was Honor's and Josh's and they had permission to use it that night while the other couple was on vacation. As for the whole thing I put where Logan had a meeting in Chapter 4, like Hartford in this chapter, was a meeting about the CA job. **

**Review please! **


	11. The Huntzberger Family Shanghai, Part II

**Chapter 11: **The Huntzberger Family Shanghai, Pt. II

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You'd think with all the writing I do for this, I'd own _Gilmore Girls_, but I don't, sadly. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

"So, what is up with you two this weekend?" my grandmother asked Logan and I, while we sat in the living room with my mom, drinks in our hands, at Friday night dinner.

"Well," I said, looking over at Logan, "We are mostly just hanging around Stars Hollow this weekend, making wedding and California plans."

"And we're supposed to have that dinner with my parents and grandfather," Logan mumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

My grandmother raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds…" she searched for the right word, "_Delightful_."

Logan, my mother, and I all let out a synchronized laugh.

"So, grandma, what are you going to do with grandpa out of town?" I asked.

"Well—"

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore," the new maid announced.

"Thank you, Mimi."

All of us looked over at the petite, French woman. She looked slightly intimidates by my grandmother, that either meant she would last a bit—since he would easily obey orders given—or there would be a new door greeter next Friday.

Logan and I stood up and began heading into the dining room. As I did, though, I did overhear bits and pieces of a conversation between my mother and my grandmother.

"_Why are the even going to that house_?"

"_Because as much as we all hate them, Rory wants her and Logan to try and make some type of amends since she is marrying into that family And they still have to tell them about the engagement, mom."_

"_They don't know?"_

"_No, only Logan's sister and her husband."_

"_Still, I'm not all that thrilled that Rory has to go and subject herself to those childish games. While the Huntzberger family name is a phenomenal one to marry into and Logan is a wonderful boy, I don't want Rory thinking that after she leaves she can't be a career woman."_

"_Neither do I, mom. But I'm pretty sure she'll be able to hold her own. And Logan would never let her do that."_

"_True, but I'm still worried._"

"_I'm worried, too, mom. God only knows what will happen. Shira will probably grin and bare it after making some snarky comment about that, 'lovely O'Fallon girl' and my guess will be that his grandfather will be less than thrilled and rat about how Rory's not fit to marry into their family. Mitchum—well, that jury's still out on that one._"

"_Even after your father and I called Shira and Mitchum out on their antics, you think they could at least act decent."_

"_I don't know, mom, but if they put Rory into tears, you can help me go all Fonzie on the Malachi brothers."_

"_Don't think I won't."_

I smiled as they walked towards the dinner table. My mother and my grandmother had gotten along so much better in the last year. It was those moments that everything all that more worth it.

Well, that and Luke's food and coffee.

"I have a _wonderful_ idea," my grandmother announced, "Why don't we have _that_ dinner _here_?"

"_No!_" Logan, my mom, and I, all shouted at the same time.

I don't think she realized that idea wouldn't make matters easier, like she probably thought. It would just make the situation all that worse.

xxx

I stood in front of my mom's bathroom mirror, contemplating over whether to put on my green dress or my purple one.

_Green_, I finally chose the green dress, thinking it was much less subjective to insulting comments. At least I thought it was.

I wanted to repair my relationship with Logan's family, but I had gone from cool and calm to worried and scared in a matter of hours. I slid my ring off and put it into my purse, so as not to spoil the surprise.

"Oh, sweet daughter of mine, are you almost done in there?" my mom called from her bedroom, outside the bathroom door.

When I didn't answer, she knocked on it again.

"Hey, Audrey Hepburn, let me in the bathroom!" she called.

"Just a second!" I called.

I flipped the lock on the door and as soon as I did, she flew in with dresses in one hand and a bunch of t-shirts in the other.

"Where are you going tonight?" I asked, smiling, because, well, she was. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Luke is taking me some place fancy. I don't know where though. The suspense is awful. I don't know whether to wear my super short black dress from the failed Christmas party of 2000 or my "nobody put's baby in the corner" , but green, _Dirty Dancing-_esq dress or that "I hate Bush" t-shirt that Christopher sent me after the terrible "trying to re-connect" dinner with his parents, circa 2000."

"Green!" I pointed to the dress, "We'll match!"

My mom picked the dress up and looked at in the mirror.

"They'll think we're twins!" she chucked at me, "We should match more often! I'll leave an itinerary on your dresser."

"The last time we left an itinerary for someone, we ended up having to call all of Europe. Then, you told me never to do that again."

"I'm the mom, I can do whatever I want," she laughed.

"Do you think I can do this?" I asked.

"What?" she said, confused, "Do you mean the dinner?"

"Everything," I responded, honestly, "Can I face his family? Can I be a good wife? Can I move to California?"

"Honey, you can do anything you set your mind to. You're a Gilmore—and a soon-to-be west coast one, at that. Show 'em what you got and I don't just mean his family. When you first step into that California sun, a few months from now, you have to promise me you'll do what all Gilmores do best—"

"Debate like Alex P. Keaten, minus the political aspect of that?" I interjected.

"Take them by storm with your beautiful looks—handed down by me—well, with the exception that you most definitely have your dad's nose—, super smart brain, you're astonishing caffeine addiction, pop culture references, and you're ability to get a five minute conversation out in under a minute."

xxx

"You look nervous," Logan stated, as we got out of the car.

"Ha," I laughed, nervously, "Wasn't that what I said to you when you brought me here the first time, a few days after we became exclusive?"

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah."

His laugh put me slightly more at ease, but the nervous tension was most definitely still there.

"Relax, Ace," he murmured, embracing me as he kissed my forehead, "Remember, we're a team. I'm all for team 'Gintzberger' or 'Rogan' or whatever. Regardless of their reactions or what they do or say tonight, I won't love you any less, I won't freak out, like I did before, and walk away, and we'll still get married. With any luck—and pure luck it would be—we'll escape the Huntzberger family shanghai, part two."

I nodded,

"You know if that were a movie, my mom would probably love it."

He chuckled, once more, and I took his hand. We walked up the long staircase to the front door and as if right on cue, the door flung open to reveal Honor in a panicked state. What was worse, was this was where the Huntzberger family shanghai, part one, had begun.

"Come in, come in!" she ushered, "I honestly can't take mom, dad, and grandpa staring at me anymore, wanting to know what I know. And as for Josh, he's melting under the pressure."

"We're coming," Logan said, hanging my coat up.

The foyer didn't seem as fancy or as bright as I remembered it the first time. In fact, it looked rather dim and cold. And the reception on the other side of the wall was no different.

"Mom, dad, grandpa," Logan stated, courteously.

"Logan, my darling boy. Oh, _Rory,"_ Shira said in a nice tone, that I was assumed was forced. By the way she kept twitching, it became quite obvious.

"Hello, everyone," I nodded.

"Josh," Logan smiled, "What's up, man? Better be taking good care of my sister, man."

Josh nodded and chuckled, which seemed a relief to Honor.

"Always."

"So, Rory, how was graduation?" Honor asked.

"Great," I answered, "Thanks for letting us stay at your apartment so we didn't have to commute far."

"No problem."

An awkward silence fell upon the room, quickly, after we stopped talking. Josh was sweating as Honor took deep breaths, Mitchum had gotten up to take a business call, and Logan's grandfather was holding onto his drink as tight as I was holding onto Logan's hand.

"Well, it looks like Mitchum is finished with his phone call. Let's head to the dinner table," Shira announced.

We stood up, waiting for the adults to go ahead of us.

The first course obtained the same atmosphere: stingy, quiet, judging. I wasn't sure how we were going to fit it in that we were engaged. Like Honor said before, it was almost like they knew, they had with her and Josh. Only, I highly doubted they were going to be all, "_Oh, I already booked the Japanese Tea Garden for next spring,_" about me.

"Rory and I," Logan began, clearing his throat, "Are _engaged_. I asked her to marry me the day before graduation. We will be getting married sometime in the next year."

A warning from Logan would've been nice, so at least I would be prepared for the withering glances shot at me from Shira and Logan's grandfather.

"Well, congr—" Mitchum began, but he was quickly cut off by his wife.

"Where's the ring?" Shira interjected, "Because it's most definitely not official without one."

I pointed behind me.

"Um, it's in my purse."

"Why don't you have it on?"

Wasn't it obvious? But before I could tell her, or anyone else, that, she let everyone know what she was thinking.

"I bet that lovely O'Fallon girl would always keep her ring on."

Logan slammed his fist on the table.

"Enough about that _dumb_ O'Fallon girl!" he muttered.

"Don't _insult _people," his mother told him, "She's from one of the most elite families on the east coast."

"Who cares?" Logan said.

"I kept my ring off as a surprise, so we wouldn't spoil it," I interjected.

"Well, as I was trying to say, congratula—"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence, Mitchum!" Elias Huntzberger snapped, "There are no congratulations to be in order here. Logan is obviously making a big mistake in his life and he needs to know it!"

"_How dare you!_" Logan screamed, nearly blowing my eardrum out.

As quick as she had been to judge, Shira left the room, heading towards the patio,

"_Don't talk back, young man!_"

"—_you're insulting my girl—fiancée—and I'm just supposed to sit here and let you do it? I don't think so!_"

His grandfather rose, thus so did Logan.

The next hour was filled with Logan, his mother, and his grandfather, arguing. I was surprised the china dishes remained on the table and weren't chucked at someone. Even Mitchum couldn't control the situation, which was a rarity. Honor and Josh wanted to say something, but knew better than to. Neither of them wanted to get yelled at. I felt so stupid sitting there, unable to say anything. I hadn't wanted to make things worse. I came here to mend the broken relationship. But that hadn't happened.

"_She is not the kind of girl, you need—"_

"_You can't tell me what kind of girl—"_

"_Oh, yes, I can—"_

"_Logan, she doesn't have what it takes—"_

"_I'M PREGNANT!"_

The entire room went completely silent. All heads, including mine, turned to the origin of the voice.

_Honor_.

She was sitting there, completely pale. The voice on her face was one of distress, but also one of relief.

None of us knew what to say after that.

xxx

"Should I even ask?" my asked when we walked through the door, later that night. By the way Logan took off towards my room, I knew she could tell.

"Honor's pregnant," I offered.

"Oh, tell her I said congrats!"

"Yeah."

"So, really, how did it go?" she questioned as I slid down next to her on the couch, picking up the remote.

"Let's just say most of it was the Huntzberger family shanghai, part two."

"Ooh! Is it better than _The Godfather II_?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on the update! I started school, which left me limited typing time. I'm always writing on this, because I write the original draft in a notebook, but then I have to type it, which can take hours (even though, I'm a fairly fast typer-85 wpm). I've thought about putting "previews" of this story (taking a picture of my writing in my notebook) and putting it on my blog...though I have nice writing, I make a _lot _of notes on the side of the page, so it looks kind of sloppy, so, I don't really know about that.  
**

**Anyways, I have a question for you all. I was finishing up my outline of this story, and I am wondering what your views are on a pregnant Rory. Most of the fics I've read like mine, have her getting pregnant shortly after she's married or _waaay _before. I was trying to find a middle ground. I was thinking she would find out that she is pregnant _before _the wedding, but only a short time before (like, less than a month). I promise you if you like the idea, it would be handled well (writing wise) and done with the reactions you would perceive the main characters to have (Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Sookie, maybe Emily and Richard-though I may wait for them to know) when they first find out. No one would know but those listed people, so nobody would think it was a "shotgun wedding." **

**Tell me what you think, and if you like that idea, tell me what views you see the listed characters having when they first find out. By the way, it wouldn't be for another 10-15 chapters. **

******Oh, and I will address the Huntzberger's "trying to mend with Rogan" plot in another chapter. It maybe a bit down the road, but it will happen. Oh, and yes, Honor is really pregnant. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)  
**


	12. You've Been Gilmored

**Chapter 12: **You've Been Gilmored

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gilmore Girls. _I totally wish I did. I do, though, own my own writing.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through my windows.

I felt sore, tired, and completely exhausted. I hadn't even been the one to fight off Logan's family last night. But the feeling remained—almost, like I was hung over or something—though, I wasn't. I suspected it was due to my quite crying late last night, long after both my mom and Logan had gone to sleep. I sat there wondering _why _I wasn't good enough.

"_It's like hating Thumper. Nobody hates Thumper."_

They had _no _reason _not _to like me.

"_They don't have to have a reason, Ace. They're the Huntzberger's. That's what they do."_

And I realized that I was stupid for thinking these thoughts, again. I guess it was just one of those desperate, wondering why, late night flashback moments. Because I had learned by now that I _was _good enough. _More _than good enough. I just had to learn not to dwell on the past, when those kinds of moments arose.

I rolled over to say good morning to Logan. I gazed down at the trundle bed to find it completely empty.

He hadn't had plans today. We were talking about maybe looking at some talking wedding stores up in New Haven, but other than that—nothing.

I rolled out of bed, standing up on the cold, wood floor. Brushing my hair out of my eyes, I walked towards the kitchen. I hadn't heard him get up and it was only _8:45 _in the morning. He wasn't an early riser on the weekends.

As I walked towards the living room, looking out the window, I realized, upon seeing his car wasn't in the driveway, I realized he _wasn't _here.

It wasn't like him, anymore, to leave and not tell me.

As I walked back to my room, I thought through why he might have left. As ideas flew through my mind, I though back to him promising that he wouldn't leave—not just last night, but that night almost three years ago, after the first Huntzberger shanghai, I had been a part of.

"_I'm sorry, for just taking off like that."_

"_Remember, we're a team. I'm all for team 'Gintzberger' or 'Rogan' or whatever. Regardless of their reactions or what they do or say tonight, I won't love you any less, I won't freak out, like I did before, and walk away, and we'll still get married."_

That is when I spotted a folded piece of paper crumpled within the sheets and blankets of the trundle bed.

As I picked up the note, all my worries disappeared. I realized, once more, that I was letting my past get the best of me.

_Ace,_

_I got a business call and had to head to Hartford. Be back later._

_Love,_

_Logan_

"She's _up_!" a voice exclaimed.

I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with my mother.

"Yeah," I mumbled, setting the note on my bed. She walked to my closet, throwing out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Put these on!" she demanded, "Today is going to be a Gilmore day! No sulking, no nada. Just you, me, Luke's food and amazing coffee, and a wacky little place we love to call Stars Hollow!"

She was practically dancing around my room. I had _never _know Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to _ever _be this wide awake at nearly eighty-fifty in the morning.

I turned to face her.

"You're _very _chipper this morning," I informed her, "I'm usually up _way _before you."

She nodded.

"Yeah, but I have been up since six-thirty," she stated, throwing a pair of shoes my way, "Your fiancé woke me up when he left for work. At first I thought it was Babette trying to get in the back door, forgetting that Luke fixed the lock. Then, I heard footsteps, so I made my way downstairs and saw him in a suit, just about to leave, and he told me that he was going to Hartford and to tell you, in case you didn't find his note—which I see you did," she looked at the crumpled piece of paper lying next to me, "So, I decided that today was going to be a stress-free day. No wedding planning, no vigorously searching for the best spots to eat and drink caffeine in the bay area. Just fun."

There was that sparkle in her eye. The one she got when she had something up her sleeve.

And who was I to say no to a fun day out with my mom?

There were only so many days of summer left before Logan and I left for California. I had to take advantage of the time with her I could get.

xxx

The morning flew by. We went to the inn for breakfast, shopped at every new boutique in town, egged Kirk's car, ran from Kirk (which was not hard, even though we aren't the most athletic people in the world), and finally ended up here, in front of _Luke's_ for lunch.

I pushed open the door, my mom following. The _clang, clang _of the door was a familiar sound, one that prompted Luke to look up to see us.

"Hey," he mumbled, scratching something down on the pad of paper.

My mom leaned up against the counter.

"Whatcha' doing there?" she inquired, tip-toeing to get a peek of whatever Luke was writing seemed to be upset about.

Luke slid the notepad in the drawer, under the register.

"Nothing. Just that stupid boating place backordered everything, again. I still haven't gotten _anything I ordered from a year ago!" _

My mom turned to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Want a pair of fishing boots?"

I shook my head, laughing.

"Uh, no thanks."

Luke apparently got what my mother had been talking about and rolled his eyes.

"The usual?" he pondered.

We both nodded.

"Okay. Find a table and I'll get it out as soon as I can."

As I turned to walk away, my mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"Go ahead," she began, "I'll be right there."

I shrugged and went to sit down, placing my phone in front of me on the table and my jacket on the chair. I looked outside to see Kirk doubling over, sweating dramatically. I giggled as he mouthed a few choice words at me, which to any one sitting inside were totally incoherent, but I knew enough to know what he was saying. All I mouthed in reply was, _'Sorry, you've been Gilmored.'_

_Beep, beep!_

I looked back at table, where my phone was sitting.

_ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE_, it read. I opened it, thinking it was probably from Logan.

_Hey, Rory. You're probably busy, today. But if you can find the time, can you meet me for a cup of coffee in Hartford? Thanks. xox, -Honor. _

I looked over at my mom who was in deep conversation with Luke, probably replaying what I had told her the night before.

"Hey, mom," I began, sliding my cell phone into my jean pocket and picking up my jacket, "Honor needs to talk to me, so..." I motioned towards the door.

She smiled, signaling for me to go ahead.

I slid the diner chair in and headed out towards my car.

* * *

**So this is really just a chapter to tie the last one and the one coming up together. It really has no point to it, it's kind of crappy, and is basically a filler chapter, but I thought you all deserved some kind of update since it has been a month since the last chapter. I promise to get the next one out faster and it will be much longer and have some significant plot to it! It'll have a Honor/Rory convo, Logan/Rory sweetness and convo, some about Rory's CA job, and mending the Huntzberger family together. **

**So, again, if you haven't given your thoughts on the Paris/Jamie situation, leave those in the reviews, same with the pregnant Rory thing (which is stated in my A/N last chapter, so if you didn't read that, that's there). :)**

**Please review! They keep me motivated! :) And thank you for all the lovely reviews/story, author, favorites alerts, I have been getting. :)**


	13. Of Coffee and Lovers

**Chapter 13: **Of Coffee and Lovers

**Disclaimer: **I honestly wish I did own this show, especially with all the writing I do. But I don't. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

A cool breeze whipped through my hair as I sped down the highway towards Hartford, my thoughts wandering.

_Uptown girl. She's been living in her uptown world. I bet she's never had a backstreet guy. I bet her mama never told her why…_

I quickly turned off the radio as I neared the exit.

_What could Honor possibly have to talk to me about that it so detrimental?_, I wondered to myself.

Not that whatever Honor needed to talk to me about _had _to be super important. I _could _have interpreted it the wrong way. It just seemed as if she had something crucial on her mind that seemed to be bothering her.

The traffic cleared as I entered the city and drove down the streets of Hartford, Connecticut towards the Starbucks on the corner of Oak and Lilac, where Honor and I used to meet for coffee all the time, first semester of my senior year at Yale, while Logan was in London.

I parked in the front of the coffee shop, quickly getting out of my car and making my way inside the building.

As the barista handed me the hot, piping cup of coffee, I looked around for Honor. It only took me a few seconds before I spotted the petite blonde sitting over in the corner of the coffee shop, in a loose summer floral dress, with some type of light brown designer sandals. Her wedding ring glistened in the sunlight, shining through the window on her right, as she sipped a glass of water.

Honor is just as much of a coffee-holic as my mother, Logan, and I are, so it somewhat surprised me to see her sitting in a _Starbucks _drinking _water._

That's when I remembered.

Honor was pregnant. She couldn't drink the caffeinated drink we all loved (well, more like _shouldn't_ be—because she could if she wanted too. My mom did.)

I sat down and as I did, Honor looked up at me.

"Thanks for coming, Rory," she said, in soft voice.

I nodded, setting my cup of coffee down, and sliding my purse under the table.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I questioned.

Honor shifted in her seat.

"I want you to know, Rory, that my parents don't hate you," she took a deep breath, glancing out the window, down at her water cup, and then back up at me, "My mother just…she _always_ agrees with my grandfather. That's how she was raised and she will probably always be that way. I know that is not an excuse for the way she treated you last night at dinner, believe me. As for my grandfather, I don't think he hates you as much as the fact that you brought Logan out of his shell—that you made him his own person—that Logan will never be the one taking over the _Huntzberger Publishing Group._ I think he knew from the moment that Logan brought you home that night to dinner, nearly three years ago. My father and I have never been more grateful that you helped make Logan the man he is today, but grandpa…he does not like the idea, now, that the family company will be passed off to someone who is not related to him. That doesn't have the Huntzberger blood."

I took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say. Finally, I just went with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Honor, why are you telling me all this?" I asked my future sister-in-law, as I took a sip of my coffee, "Why are you explaining this to me? Both you and Logan know by now—"

Honor put her hand up, signaling for me to stop.

"Because I spent my entire childhood wondering why my family treated others the way they did. I don't want you, the one person who my brother has truly ever loved, to think that they do not like you, because you are '_a career woman' _and all that other crap they have said in the past. It's not fair…," she trailed off, "And I talked to them about it last night, after you two left."

My eyes widened. She did _what?_ I love both my fiancé and his sister, but sometimes I wish they would let me fight my own battles.

"Don't look at me like that, Rory. You're my almost sister-in-law, the future aunt of Josh's and my baby, I had every right to do that," Honor stated, shooting me a look. "I don't want my child growing up in an environment like that, where everyone is not treated equally. In an environment, where his or her grandparents treat his aunt, uncle, and cousins like total crap, when they don't deserve it."

So, Honor had two reasons for doing and saying what she did: because I was her _family_ and for her child. And I couldn't complain about that because if I had been her, I would have done the same thing.

_You'll know when your maternal instincts kick in, when you're willing to protect anyone and anything that is important to you—like your family_, Sookie had once told me, back when I was seventeen or eighteen, sitting in the kitchen of the Independence Inn, after one of those _very _rare occasions of fighting with my mom.

I could really only say one thing.

"Thank you."

Honor smiled. Then, her gaze quickly shifted behind me. I turned around to see what she was looking at.

"How are my two favorite girls today?" Logan spoke up, "I was just coming in here for a cup of coffee before heading back to Stars Hollow to share some exciting news with Rory, but she's here probably scheming up a storm with my favorite sister."

He had a warm, inviting smile on his face. He was in his black work suit with light-blue shirt and a blue striped tie under it, holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Good," Honor smiled, standing up, "I'll let you two lovebirds talk. I've got to get going. Josh and I have our first doctor's appointment today for the baby!"

She threw her water cup in the trash can, grabbed her purse, hugged both Logan and I, and then left.

Logan sat down in her place, sliding his work bag under the table. He had beads of sweat running down his forehead. I would too, if I had to wear that polyester suit to work in the middle of Connecticut's hottest summer.

"You look hot," I mumbled, taking a sip of my drink.

He smirked, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Why, thank you, Ace," he laughed, "I must say you are looking rather nice yourself today."

I rolled my eyes, as he leaned over to kiss me. "You know that is not what I meant. But I will take that compliment anyway." I smiled.

"Look, Rory. I want to talk to you about my mom and my grandpa and the way—"

I stopped him. "Don't worry. Apparently, when the two Huntzberger children retaliate, they actually start to listen."

He had a confused look on his face, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an envelope.

"I was going through a stack of paper's on your mom's kitchen table this morning, before I left, and she must have had the mail under there because this fell into the pile."

He handed me a big manila envelope, that seemed to weigh a few pounds.

"What is—"

That's when I saw the postmarking's as well as the address.

To:

_Miss Rory Gilmore_

_369 Revolutionary Lane_

_Stars Hollow, Connecticut_

From:

_The San Francisco Chronicle _

"Open it!" Logan demanded, wanting to know as much as I did what this envelope held, smiling at me.

I quickly tore the edges and began sliding out the papers. "Miss Rory Gilmore, we are pleased to inform you that you have been _hired as a staff writer for the San Francisco Chronicle_!"

I leapt towards Logan, screaming in excitement, and he embraced me. I didn't care that we were in public or that we were in the middle of the coffee shop in one of the most populated places in Connecticut. My future—_our _future was finally coming together, the way I wanted—_we _wanted it to.

California, you better watch out. Rory Gilmore's coming your way.

* * *

**Updated! Yay! Again, sorry for the bit of the wait. I've been **_**so **_**incredibly busy with school and activities and stuff. Just know I will **_**never **_**give up on this fic. Never. **

**And if you **_**ever **_**want to know when I'm going to update or how far along I am with the next chapter, just go to my profile page here on FF and where it says "blog" there will be a link to my tumblr, then click on that link and when you get to my tumblr there will be something that says "ask box" and then drop your messages asking about updates or upcoming ideas in there. You don't have to have an account, you can leave questions anon, without one. If you're not familiar with tumblr, after you R&R this chapter, feel free to drop a question/message like "what is your favorite Gilmore girls character?" just to try it out!**

**Please review! And **_**thank you **_**so much for the reviews I've been getting! I surpassed one-hundred! :) You guys are awesome. **

**Oh, and the song at the beginning of this chapter is "Uptown Girl". I had the amazing Glee version stuck in my head while I was writing this chapter and just threw it in at the beginning. It really has no significance to the chapter. **


	14. Future Unfolding

**Chapter 14: **_Future Unfolding _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

Weeks flew by, and before any of us knew it, it was the beginning of July—the day after the annual Stars Hollow Fourth of July festival to be exact. The temperatures had soared into the hundreds and the humidity made it even more unbearable. The air conditioner had broken at the house, leaving us to vacate the house during the day, while Luke tried to fix it—_insisting _that my mother need not pay a professional—and that he could do it for free. He insisted he was being practical. My mother insisted he was crazy and that the practical thing to do would be to call a professional. And while Luke was trying to fix our air conditioner, the one at the diner broke, forcing him to shut the place down, because of how stuffy it got mid-day, leaving us out of another place to seek refuge.

So, now, here we were, in the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn, trying to keep cool while planning our move to California as well as discussing bits and pieces of minor details for the wedding. Though the Dragonfly Inn had air conditioning, with how many people were either visiting or Stars Hollow residents facing the same predicament as us, there was not much difference between the temperature _outside _and the temperature _inside. _

Word of advice, _never _let Kirk—even if he has an official looking license—install your air conditioning. Chances are, it _will _break during Connecticut's worst heat wave in a decade. Granted, when we first had Kirk install it, we were relatively new. We were not aware of the damage he could do with electrical appliances.

It was that moment that Kirk came muddling through the lobby. Many glares were sent his way, but he was, of course, completely oblivious to the situation.

"So, should we just drive into the city together, once you start in September, because our buildings are not that far from each other. We could do the whole 'go-green' thing," Logan stated, tapping away on his phone.

I giggled. It was funny to watch Logan plan every minor detail. Over the years, I had _always _been the one to do that. At sixteen, I thought I had every bit of my life planned out. In all honesty, I still could not judge him about that—I still do it.

"We have two cars," I reminded him. "And how does taking once car—when it still runs on gas—really constitute as going green?"

Logan looked up at me. "Compared to two cards driving into San Francisco everyday—_yeah_. And California's gas prices are _insane_."

"So, there's your motive," I laughed, taking a pink sticky note from the drawer, causing Michel to glare at me. "Gilmore Goes Green."

Logan chuckled, turning to write something down in the blue notebook, with all of our moving information.

I typed away at my phone, composing an e-mail to the San Francisco Chronicle. My job did not start until mid-September, but I wanted to make sure I had all the details beforehand.

"_Rory!_" I heard a voice whisper-shout. "_Logan!"_

My mom was running towards the front desk, where we were sitting.

"Jackson just brought _a ton _of ice cubes and Sookie just made some of her special lemonade. Plus, I found an extra fan in the back closet," she said, softly. "And _pregnant Sookie's _willing to share it. So, go!"

"Um, why are you whispering?" I questioned. She looked at me like it should be obvious.

"The fan _is your own _and the lemonade is just for us. Go before anyone else outside the kitchen finds out."

"_Wait_—there's another fan?" Kirk practically shouted.

My mom frantically looked up, rushing to calm the stirring murmurs. "Um, _no—no _there's not." Then she turned to Kirk. "Kirk, how about you leave?"

Logan and I chuckled at her bluntness. Kirk, on the other hand, gave her a look of confusion. "Why pretty much everyone else is here. _And _it's hot outside!"

"Kirk, how about you go help Luke fix our air conditioner—and pretty much everyone else's that broke."

"Why?"

"You installed them. _You install, you fix._"

"I thought it was _you break, you buy_."

"No, Kirk, trust me, it's not," she fibbed. "I'm the Queen of Pop Culture and Slogans."

Kirk shrugged. "Okay."

As she managed to push Kirk out the door, Logan and I headed back to the kitchen. A wave of air flushed over us as we walked in, practically making me collapse in relief. I probably would have, if Logan hadn't been there, holding me up.

Compared to the Jam packed, over-heated living room and lobby of the Dragonfly Inn, _this was the life. _

"Air conditioning!" I breathed a sigh of relief and plopped onto the kitchen stool. Logan stood, leaning a hand on the table in front of me.

"Lemonade?" Sookie asked, merrily, holding a pitcher of lemonade in one hand and two glasses in the other.

We nodded.

As Sookie poured two glasses of her special lemonade and rambled on and on about baby names that kept switching everyday (more like, every minute). Today, she was on her _Days of Our Lives _streak, wanting to name the baby _Hope _or _Sami_.

She finally settled down long enough to ask, "When do you guys head out?"

I turned to Logan, taking his hand and then turned back to Sookie. "Next week. We're going to be out there until the second week of August. I'll fly back to spend some time with my family and working on the bridesmaids part of the wedding plans before starting at the _San Francisco Chronicle _in mid-September."

I was going to miss my mom, Sookie, Luke, Grandma and Grandpa, and everyone else immensely, but my future was calling. I was going to work for the San Francisco Chronicle. I was moving all the way across the country. I was getting married sometime in the next year.

"Sookie, honey," the sound of my mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Why are you crying/"

I looked up to see my mother comforting a crying Sookie.

"It's just that—_Rory_—moving—_growing up_—" a repeated round of sobbing began.

_Pregnancy hormones, _my mom mouthed, _I'll take care of it_.

"And there's someone outside to see you," she said, aloud.

Both Logan and I gave her a confused look, but I slid off my seat and we wondered out towards the front of the Inn.

When we reached the front, we saw Kirk talking to a noticeably four or five month pregnant woman. She was blonde and was wearing an olive floral sundress that accented her baby bump perfectly.

I felt a familiar hand on my arm. _Logan's_. I felt his warm breath tickle the side of my face as he spoke.

"So, are we going to go save my sister from Kirk or are we going to stand here and let him try and convince her that he is a mid-wide and that she should have the baby at home and not at the hospital since that one where he was born closed?"

_Honor?_ That was Honor? It had only been a month since I saw her at that coffee shop in Hartford and she already looked so different. And she had a definite pregnancy, mother-to-be glow about her.

"Honor!" I nearly shrieked, running toward her, scaring off Kirk.

"Rory!"

I hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

Honor smiled. "I just wanted to come see my favorite brother and my sister-in-law to be before they officially become California residents."

Logan reached through and hugged her.

"Where's Josh?" he asked. "I texted him two days ago and asked him to go golfing, but he never responded.

Honor's face fell. She became quiet and seemed to grow very reserved in that moment.

Before even I could say anything, Logan flew into brother-mode.

"Honor_, what happened_?"

Honor looked around.

"Not here."

Logan and I glanced at each other and then back at her.

"Um, okay, let's head back to the house. It's 8:45, anyway," I mumbled, walking towards the door.

I was worried. But even more than that, I could tell how worried Logan was. I mean _this _was his _sister_—the _one _family whose relationship with him never changed, faltered, or even wavered.

We drove back to the house and found our way to the kitchen.

"Sit," Logan commanded a shaky element in his voice.

Honor listened and carefully sat down, her hands tenderly over her baby-bump. She was quiet for a few more minutes. Then, she finally spoke up.

"_He left_."

I felt Logan stir in the chair next to me. I placed my left hand on his knee, signaling for him to sit still and to listen to _all _of what Honor had to say before he decided to go track down and beat up Josh.

"—Or I left. Or something. I just—we got in this huge fight about this job offer he got in New York and about the baby—and then he left, saying that he wasn't ready to be a father. He stormed out—and I, well, after a day of being alone, I just came here."

I wanted to comfort her—tell her that at everything would be alright—that I _knew _it would. Regardless, I couldn't. Just because her situation practically mirrored _Father of the Bride, Part Two_, did not mean it would turn out that way. I didn't know what would happen and I didn't want to go making promises that I may not be able to keep. I had been down that road with people before and I refused to go there again.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" I quoted, cutting in before Logan could finish grumbling out what sounded like, _'That little—I'm gonna kill him.'_

Honor shook her head. "Honestly, _no. _He's never ran from me before, so it's not like I'd know if he had a regular place to stay or go to."

I took a deep breath, brushing back a loose stand of my dark hair. "Well, until we find out something or Josh calls, you are welcome to stay here."

"Oh, no, Rory, I can't—"

I reached across the table. "Honor, you're practically my sister. You can have my room and Logan and I will take the sofa-bed."

Honor nodded, slightly. "Actually, can I have the sofa-bed? As weird as it may sound, I actually find them quite comfortable."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll go get you some sheets and pillows."

Glancing at the clock, I realized how much time had passed and how late it was. In the summer, you could never tell, with how light it stayed outside.

Honor made her way to the bathroom, while I pulled bedding out of the hall closet. Logan pulled out the couch. I also put a note on the entry-way table, informing my mom that Honor was staying here and why—she would understand.

Once Honor was all settled, I sat on my bed, waiting for Logan, who was still talking to her.

When he finally did come in, I was too tired to get up and change or crawl onto the trundle bed. I just snuggled in next to him, laying my head on his chest. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Promise me you will never leave me," I murmured, running my hand across his olive green t-shirt. "No matter what happened in our future."

I waited for him to ask me why I was talking such non-sense. But he didn't. He intertwined his fingers through mind before kissing me on the top of my head and murmuring, "_Never_."

* * *

**Everything will be fine on the Honor and Josh front. I just needed something to round this chapter out, otherwise you would have a hysterically crying Sookie and no way to get Rogan out of the room, and some Kirk humor. **

**I kind of screwed with the timeline a bit, meaning that Rory graduated from Yale, early May, and that Honor coffee shop thing in the last chapter was over a month ago in the story, so she hadn't seen her in a while. **

**I hate that all my really good, detailed ideas are for future chapters. Like all the wedding shopping and plans and etc., I all have really well-rounded, good ideas for. But then I realized that I actually have to lead up to those moments, and those "leading up" moments become these chapters. I hope you like them, because right now, with how busy I am and how much writer's block I have, it's hard to write these few chapters leading to wedding stuff. **

**Anyways, I actually have most of the next chapter written, but it's really short and basically just deals with that they have moved to California, details of the house (and the avocado tree!), and a big game-changer, life moment for Rory (it's not that she's pregnant), and ends on a cliffhanger. But if I can get it typed up, I'll post it for you guys, so you have something , because the next update won't be until mid-late January, unless I have a bunch of free time, which is unlikely as an active Honors student. And I have five or six other WIP's. Sometimes, I hate how busy I am. **

**Anyways, Merry Christmas! Reviews are loved and are **_**much **_**appreciated. **


	15. New Beginnings

**Chapter 15: **New Beginnings

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _If I did, there would be a filmed Rogan reunion. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

The next afternoon Honor received a phone call from Josh. She listened to him apologize for forty-five minutes before telling him where she was and that she would come home. I, of course, had to hold Logan back as Josh walked up the front walk. Honor and Josh and the baby would all be okay and we would have to let them be so they could talk and figure things out themselves. Logan beating up his sister's husband would not make that situation any easier.

After everything worked out on that front, those two weeks until California moved rather quickly.

"My baby!" my mother cried, embracing me as we stood outside La Guardia National Airport in New York City. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll be back in two weeks!"

"Yes, but that seems like forever!" she replied, handing me my carry-on bag.

This was only goodbye for now.

As Logan and I walked away, I realized that I was truly an adult now. This was my future-and it was finally unfolding.

xxx

_"Flight from New York City, New York to Oakland, California has landed!"_

We were here. We were really here.

I stood in felt of the window at Oakland National airport, staring out at the San Francisco Bay as rain trickles down the glass.

"Coffee, Ace?" I felt a familiar hand on my arm and I turned around to see Logan standing there with both our suitcases and two piping hot cups of coffee.

I reached for the coffee. "What would I do without you, Huntzberger?"

He shrugged, swinging his black carry-on bag over his shoulder. He smirked, slightly.

I knew what he was thinking, so before he could say anything at all, I quickly cut him off.

"_Don't_ mock my Pro-Con list!"

Logan laughed, running a hand through his golden-blonde hair. "You know me all too well."

He laced his hand through mine.

"Okay, so how am I supposed to balance my suitcase, the coffee, and hold your hand?" I joked, trying to pick my suitcase up.

He leaned into kiss me, smiling. "You'll figure it out."

xxx

It was about an hour to an hour and a half from San Francisco to Palo Alto. We drove the airport's rental car-which we would be using during our stay until one of our cars came. Right now, it was just the two of us and our suitcases and carry-on's. Luckily, furniture came with the house. And for now, we brought as many clothes as we could. Mom and Luke were planning to drive out here sometime during early September with my car, filled with whatever else we needed. They offered to do it for us, which was nice. Also I knew that my mom really wanted to be a California Gilmore Girl as well. Not that here was any different than Connecticut, landscape wise. There were millions of hills, people driving over the speed limit, and, at least in the summer, the temperature and the atmosphere seemed very much the same.

"One more turn," Logan announced. "Coming up on the right."

And there it was. A beautiful cream colored California house.

_Our _house.

And the view surrounding us was _gorgeous_ (much better than the high way we took to get here). Palo Alto was one of the most beautiful cities I had ever seen.

We were not that far from the Stanford campus, either—meaning there were plenty of other people here who were close, if not exactly our age. But we were far enough away that the campus nightlife would not be keeping us up or bothering us after long, exhausting days in downtown San Francisco.

I scrambled out of the car, Logan laughing at my excitement behind me. Well, he had been here before. I had not. This was all so new and exciting to me.

"Ace, you might need some keys," he chuckled, throwing them to me.

I caught them and continued to the front door, suitcase in hand.

I saw Logan peer back into the car. "Ace, you forgot your coffee."

I shrugged, running up to the front door. "Who cares?"

I think I sent him into a spiral of a shock because he stopped dead in his tracks. When I looked back at him, he had this look on his face that was _priceless. _Though, to him, this moment was probably priceless. For as long as I had known him, I do not think I ever refused the delicious, delectable, caffeinated drink.

I walked back towards him, giggling. "Come on," I began, taking the coffee from the cup holder, as not to send him into a tizzy.

Then, I ran back to the door, unlocking it quickly in anticipation. The door swung open, revealing a beautiful entry way, which I found led to the living room. The room was much more open-more free-something I was not quite used to, but something I knew would be good for me at this point in my life. Moving here was all about new experiences.

_"You jump, I jump."  
"Once in a lifetime experience!" "Only if you want it to be, Ace."_

And that was something that, over the last few years, Logan had taught me could be a good thing.

I left my bags I the kitchen, which was nicely equipped win some fancy-shmancy coffee maker. Not that I needed the fancy part, but the coffee was a vital part of my life and well-being. I mean, look how shocked Logan looked minutes ago when I refused it in anticipation and excitement of the new house. He practically fell over.

I trolloped up the stairs, leaving Logan in the dust. I entered what I presumed to be our bedroom.

"This is so cool!" I shouted, dancing around in a very Maria, _West Side Story,_ 'I Feel Pretty' fashion. Then, I felt a pair of familiar arms encircle my waist, rangling me in.

"Hey!" I squeaked.

Logan chuckled. "That was for your own good."

I rolled my eyes. So maybe I was not the best dancer, but still..."

He kissed my cheek. "Look outside, Rory."

"Why? I already saw the awesome avocado tree."

He shook his head. "I don't think you did."

I gave him a strange look. Of course I had. It had been one of the first things I looked for. I had seen it out the screen door in the kitchen.

He spun me around, leading me closer to the big window in our bedroom that overlooked the backyard.

And then I understood.

A bright smile filled my face as I turned back to Logan.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing him.

"I love you, too, Ace."

Some people would have thought in childish-a young school boy or girl's stupid smitten-ness taking over there thoughts and having them etch something like that in that, when, chances were that relationship would not last forever. But being a romantic, I thought it was sweet. And we were forever.

I stayed in Logan's arms as we looked out at the backyard and at the avocado tree, where _RG + LH_, encircled by a heart, was etched into it.  
xxx

It was now nearly August and we had been in Palo Alto for nearly three weeks. After about three days of unpacking what we had, Logan jumped straight into work, leaving seven because of the hour it took to get there and to avoid the traffic.

My days usually consisted of a lot of prep work for my job, organizing a million different things.

At the sound of the mailbox closing, I jumped up from my place at the kitchen table scrambling to get it. It didn't take much time, obviously, seeing that all I had to do was run down to the end of the driveway and back.

I sat back down in the kitchen, filing through the mail. The only one for me was a manila envelope, addressed by my mother. I opened it, expecting a card or some lists or something along those lines. But instead there was another envelope that had been addressed back to me in Connecticut. And as I stared at the return address, I knew that letter was not from my mom.

I ripped it open. And as I read its contents, I sort of wish I hadn't.

"No! No, no, no! Not now! No!" I muttered.

I couldn't believe this. I sat the letter down on the table, putting my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening.  
_  
Dear Miss Rory Gilmore,  
It was recently found that you were misinformed of the fellowship you applied for. The original letter you received stated that you did not get the job. That was false and a mistake of one of our writer's here. You, indeed, did receive the fellowship and the job is yours. The job starts the second week of October. Please contact us to accept and for further information. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Editor of the New York Times_

* * *

**This is the fastest update I've ever done for this story. And probably the fastest update for this story period. It's not much, but I had this written, and it begins a bit of drama. **

**First and foremost, I'd like to credit _Julie Sue, _who PM'd me with the idea that Rory really did the NY Times job. She's super awesome for keeping me going during my moments of writer's block. :)**

**Well, you saw the end of this chapter. Rory will have to make a choice. It will lead to a fight between the lovely couple. I'm not sure what side they will be on. I'm almost thinking putting Logan on the "This is your dream. Take this job, instead. We'll work everything out." And Rory on the, "I can't decide this fast. Don't pressure me. We've already started a new life here, etc." Your thoughts on the above?**

**Also, should Rory take this job, or stay in California? She and Logan will work out no matter what, so don't worry about that. **

**Oh, and I typed this on my iPod and didn't check for errors, so sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Lastly, please review! I love reviews! :)**


	16. The Fight

**Chapter 16: **The Fight

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls._ I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

I felt my fingers trembling against the smooth white paper. This could not be happening to me, not now. Not after all the planning, the moving, and the job searching.

_No._

I jumped a bit at when I heard what sounded like a car door slam shut. Logan must be home. And at the sound of keys in the door lock, I knew I was right. I tried to get up from the spot where I had been sulking for the last hour or so. But I couldn't. I just didn't have the will to get up and move. Who knows? If I did, maybe I would be making a mistake, leaving the life of the couch upset and confused. How could they do this? How could someone make such a stupid mistake? It's not like looking at a list of people and typing their names into a letter is particularly hard. I bet even Paul Anka, the dog, could do it.

The front door swung open. "Hey, Ace, I'm home! What do you want to order tonight? Chinese? Mexican?"

Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how upset I looked.

"Rory, honey, what's wrong?" he whispered, as he locked the door and placed his coat on the chair.

I huffed, shoving the letter towards him.

He cautiously took it from my hands and flipped it over. I couldn't decipher his reaction as he read. He had a good poker face. When he was done, he looked up at me.

"Well, it sucks that they messed it up and you did not know sooner, but, honey, this is great news! This is your dream job!"

He was smiling brightly.

I, however, was not.

He didn't get it. I had a life now—one with him, here in California. I was not an East Coast girl anymore. I had said yes to both him and the San Francisco Chronicle job. I could not just leave it all behind.

I snatched the letter from his hand, a scowl upon my face. "No, it's not."

"But this is your dream! This is everything you have ever worked for, Ace!"

I motioned around me. "This is my life now, Logan. My life is _here_ now. I'm engaged to you, you have a job here. We have a home in California!"

"So, I'm holding you back?" he questioned, sitting down next to me on the couch, trying to un-crumple the letter.

I sighed. "No. I already have a job here, Logan. I'm a San Francisco Chronicle journalist. And, yes, the New York job is better, but _this _is my life now. This is my path. This is my _future_."

Logan placed his hand on my knee. "Ace, remember when I said we would find a way to be together no matter what? You _have _to take this job. And I will find a way to get to New York to be with you."

I pushed myself off the couch. "_YOU DO NOT GET IT!_"

He jumped back, a little surprised by my outburst. "What did I do? Is it bad that I am encouraging you to take the opportunity of a lifetime?"

What happened after that became a blur of actions and words yelled, voices raised, feet stomping around between the living room and the bedroom, him fighting the side that most people would have thought I would fought, me fighting for things not to change.

"_You've never been good at change! Is that why you won't go?_"

"_I came here, didn't I? California's a sure change from Connecticut!"_

There came a point, later on, where it all sounded stupid and dumb, but by then I was too agitated with him to even care.

By then, he was sitting back on the couch his face in his hands. I was sitting the chair, across the room.

Logan looked up at me. "I love you, you know? That is why I am fighting so hard for you to follow your dreams."

I did not know what to say. I did not know how to tell him that I did not want to be the reason that he left the job that he has worked so hard to find after the whole financial fiasco at his former company. I did not want to be the thing holding him back. I could not tell him all that.

I looked at him sitting there, starting at me. His face was long and forlorn. He was my future. Why was I fighting him, when he was expressing what he thought was best for me?

I did not settle on that thought for long, though. I needed to clear my head and a walk around the block certainly was not going to do it. I needed someone to talk to other than Logan.

I stared at the calendar across the room. That is when I knew. I stood up, taking a deep breath.

"I love you, too," I said leaning down to kiss his cheek. "But I need some time to think about this job situation, okay? I think I am going to head to Stars Hollow a couple of days early."

He did not fight me on it and promised to be out there the same time he said he would before.

xxx

The next morning, I was on a flight home. Several hours later, I was standing in La Guardia National Airport, sitting down on a bench, waiting.

"Honey?"

I spun around to see the person I had been hoping to see.

Because sometimes, a girl just needs her mom.

* * *

**Well, here it is. This chapter is short, I know and I'm sorry. It is not the best I have ever written or the best I can write—because I **_**know **_**I can write so much better. And you know how much better I can write, based on long previous chapters. I thought you guys at least deserved an update though. I have been so incredibly busy with school and rehearsals for a show I'm in. This is hardest story for me to write, as well, so sometimes it does take a lot longer than some of my Glee ones (though I've been behind on updating those, too.) I've had no time to write (except for my school papers). **

**In a way, this chapter does end on a cliffhanger, but I can assure you everything is alright between Rory and Logan. Rory is starting to majorly grow up and she will begin realize that life can't always work out the way she wants it to. And Logan wants Rory to follow her dreams, which Rory doesn't see how New York fits into her plan anymore. I know the NYC job, was just supposed to be a summer internship thing, but I'm making it so that it's literally a job offer, not just what it was supposed to be on the show. **

**I wish I could promise that I could update **_**soon**_**, but I don't know. But I can say that I will update no later than mid-late March. Hopefully, I can before then. But I also have a few other WIP's to catch up on though. **

**Oh, and one more question: _Winter _or _Spring _wedding?  
**

**Please review, they make my day. :)**


	17. Home is Where The Heart is

**Chapter 17: **Home Is Where The Heart Is

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

The ride from airport to Stars Hollow was quite silent. I did not feel much like talking and my mom was not going to say anything until I was ready to talk. She knew there was something going on—something that had to do with the letter she had forwarded me. But she did not know what that letter entailed or why I seemed so upset over it.

I sighed, staring out the window of the jeep, viewing all the familiar sights and sounds as we entered Stars Hollow. When I heard the familiar barking of Paul Anka, I knew we were home.

Paul Anka was sitting in the living room window, waiting for us—he had missed us, just as I had missed this place.

I followed my mother inside, carrying my bags into my bedroom. My walls were still plastered with _Yale _pendants, posters, and pictures. There were also some from my Chilton days. This was the place I had always run to in times like this—times of confusion, times of need, times I wanted answers.

Should I stay or should I go? That is all I wanted to know. It was a _simple _question. So, why was it such a hard question to find an answer to?

I turned when I heard a small knock at my door.

"Knock, knock!" my mom said, standing in the doorway of my room. "Do you want to talk?"

I shrugged, swinging my feet back and forth off the edge of my bed.

"Rory, honey, what happened? What was in that letter or what happened with Logan that made my bright, beautiful girl shut down?"

Eventually, I would have to tell her. So, I did, leaving nothing out about what happened with the letter and my fight with Logan.

"So, what is your choice?" she questioned, sliding next to me on my small twin bed.

"That's why I am here. I thought maybe coming back here earlier would help me make that decision. Logan says I should go for it—that we will make everything work. But I thought my future had already started when I moved to California. And now…" I drifted off. "I just don't know."

I looked to her for an answer.

"Honey," she began. "I can't make this decision for you. You are twenty-three years old now. You have to start making some choices of your own."

As much as I wanted her to give me answer and tell me what I should do, I knew she was right. I was a grown-up now. I have a Yale degree, I have a fiancé, and I moved out to California. While I knew she would always be there for me whenever I needed her, I had to learn how to make independent choices.

"But if you really want an opinion, I would go talk to someone whose opinion is mostly unbiased. Someone who is the same age and facing new experiences as well."

I knew who she meant. And she was right. I loved my mom, I respected her opinions—but she always had my best interest at heart. My best friend, however, had always been good at helping me make decisions in an unbiased way. And she had undergone quite a few changes this year as well. Though my predicament now and hers earlier were very different, I knew that she had the same frame of mind still.

xxx

Nearly every major moment of my life up until now had been based on pro-con list. I was the girl who was supposed to go to Harvard and ended up choosing Yale. I had been the girl who thought I would never fall for guys like Jess or Logan. I used to the girl who would put her career and dreams first before any guy of her dreams—meaning I used to think I would be working and I would have been promoted multiple times before settling down. Anyone who looked at my sixteen year old self compared to now, probably would not have guessed all of this as my future. It was not a bad future—in fact, it was better than I ever really imagined –there was just some bumps along the way. But it would not be real life without these trials and tribulations. And that is exactly where I was now.

Cold water from the rain puddle on the sidewalk splashed against my sandal-covered feet as I made my way down the pavement that led to Lane and Zack's house. It was nearly nine and I knew Lane would probably be trying to get the twins to bed, but I needed to talk to her.

She must have seen coming, even in the darkness of the summer night, because by the time I got to the door, it was already open and Lane was standing in the doorway with Kwan on her hip.

"Rory!" she exclaimed, shutting the door behind me as I walked into her home. "What are you doing back to early? I thought you were not due to arrive for another week. Not that it's not great to have you back!"

"Just missed home, I guess," I said, forcing a smile. "Where's Zack?"

I noticed that her blonde husband was vacant from the house and the fact that she was now balancing both Kwan and Steve at the same time was a give-away that he was not here.

"On tour for another week. I told him we could not go, but I still wanted him to," she answered, while trying to stop Steve from squirming around in her arms. "Just give me a sec and I'll put them down and then we can talk."

"Do you need any help?" I asked her. She was trying to balance two babies at once, when usually she has a second pair of hands to help.

"No, I'm alright," she declined, heading into the twins nursery to put them into their cribs.

I waited on the front porch, sitting on the swing, turning the crinkled letter from the New York Times over and over in my hands.

About ten minutes later, Lane walked out.

"So, what's up?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

I could have explained to her verbally, like I did with my mother. But I didn't. I didn't have the energy to go through my entire story again, either. I just simply handed her the letter. She took it from me, with no questions as she ran her fingers over the broken envelope seal that we all knew belonged to the New York Times. I watched her face as she read the letter—it mattered to what the people closest to me thought—my mom, Luke, my grandparents, my dad, Lane, and Logan (even though were disagreeing over the situation at the moment). But Lane had her poker face on. She was good at that. She always had been. That is part of the reason she was able to hide all that stuff from her mother for so many years. That is how she always beat me at board games. Because I was probably the worst liar in the world.

"Just wow. Rory this is _amazing_!" she said, smiling at me. When I did not convincingly smile back, she searched my face for the real answer. "But something is standing in the way, isn't it? Is it Logan? Did he not want you to take this job or something?"

I shook my head, sighing. "No. Logan actually encouraged me to go for it. I am just not convinced that I should."

"Because you have already started to build a life somewhere else," Lane stated, folding the paper back up. It came out as a statement, when anyone else other than her or my mother would have asked it as a question. That is how well they knew me.

I nodded again.

"I feel like I had my chance with New York and I thought I was rejected, so I let it go. Then Logan proposed to me and I began finding my future where he was going to be, while still pursuing my dream," I rambled. "I just…I thought New York was in the past. And now…"

I shrugged, tucking my legs up onto the swing.

I felt the swing move and looked up to see that Lane had disappeared from the bench. Within seconds, she reappeared holding a pen and a notepad.

"You might not be able to make a final decision with this anymore, but it sure could help you sort your thoughts," she responded, holding up the paper where one side _Pro _was listed and the other side _Con. _

I smiled as she began asking me questions. It went on for what seemed like forever. After a while I began to lose count of how many pros and cons there were.

What many did not know is that making pro-con lists was not just something my mom and I did, but also Lane and I. We used to make pro-con lists for almost _everything _as kids. But of course, this decision was not as easy as deciding whether or not to tell Tommy Wilson that I liked him back in the fourth grade.

An hour later, after Lane had silently counted the total, she finally asked, "So, do you want to hear the result?"

I hesitated, just a second, and then replied.

"Yes."

"California, 30 pros. 45 cons. New York, _50 _pros. 20 cons."

New York won out.

xxx

Some say that making major life decisions based on lists this is pretty stupid. But what they don't know is that they do it themselves. Everyone weighs their options; they just do not write it down or think of it in the same way.

Two days after I made my decision, I called the _Chronicle _and told them that I had to turn down the job they gave me. The same day I told the New York Times that I would love to work for them. Three days later, I was sitting on my front porch, swinging back and forth, when a silver car pulled up. On that day, Logan flew out here, a week earlier than expected. As he made his way onto the lawn, he told me he had contacted his company to see if they had any branches along the East Coast and with luck, they had actually been considering opening one in Hartford and they wanted him to be in charge of the new development.

As my arms encircled him, my heart swelled with love and excitement. That is when I knew I was making the right choice.

California may be where I was lead, but _here_, on the East Coast, is where my heart is. It is where I grew up. It is where I pictured myself throughout my life. It is where Logan and I first met.

It's where I belong.

It's where _we _belong.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I've been incredibly busy with school and tests and papers. I had parts of this chapter written and I was stumped on how to connect them (meaning connect the Lane and Lorelai scenes), and the connection is still rough, but it is what it is. **

**I really didn't edit this chapter much, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise. :)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)  
**


	18. This Love is Ours

**Chapter 18:** _This Love is Ours_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with moving everything back from California to Connecticut, wedding plans, overly-lavish wedding planner meetings with people considered quality by my grandmother, deciding that I did not need a wedding planner (nor did I want one), and trying to look for a condo or home in Hartford that was not a billion dollars over what we wanted to pay.

"Really? Lavender and cream as the wedding colors?" Paris skeptically stated as she stood (unwanted-ly so) behind me.

I huffed for what seemed like the millionth time, hoping Paris would sense my agitation with her and I would not verbally have to tell her so.

"Look Paris," Logan sighed, stepping in. "You barged in here. This is not your house or your wedding, so either shut up and pretend to appreciate it or take your criticism somewhere else."

Paris rolled her eyes. "Can it, lover boy. It's not your house, either. It's Lorelai's and considered Rory's as well. Plus, I'm just trying to help out my dear friend Rory here. If she has a problem with my constructive criticism, she can tell me. Not you."

I tightly held the pen I was writing with, blue-ink strewn across the paper. As she continued, I set it down and turned towards her giving her a look that hopefully said 'it is unwanted.'

Paris must have caught my look, because she grumbled, "Whatever. It's all too _Joanie Loves Chachi_for me anyway." Then she mentioned something about meeting Doyle, and started towards the front door.

"Thank you," I murmured to Logan, scooting closer to him. "You are the best fiancé ever."

He shrugged, smiling jokingly. "That's what they tell me."

I leaned over, pressing my lips against his, lingering there for just a moment, before pulling back.

Logan flipped to the next page in our wedding binder, looking for something.

"So we have conquered many details the last few weeks, but there are a few we haven't," he began. "Who do you want your maid of honor to be? And who do you want to give you away? Also, what do you want to do about the customary father-daughter dance?"

My eyes widened as he rambled.

"Whoa, slow down there, lover boy," I laughed, mimicking Paris's nickname for him. "I just don't know. It's quite a few big decisions to make."

He smiled, getting up from his chair at the kitchen table, and walked towards the living room.

I leaned over the table, trying to figure out where he had gone. "Logan?"

"Come here."

I got up from the table, slowly walking into the living room where Logan was sitting on the couch. He motioned for me to come forward and sit on his lap. Seconds later, I found myself plopped in Logan's lap, his arm holding me tightly, so I would not topple over the side of the couch.

"Now," he restarted. "I know you know what you want. You have rarely ever not known. I think you are just wondering if it's right. You need to remember that this is your wedding—our wedding—not your grandmother's or Paris's. _Yours_, _mine_, and _ours_."

He did know me. Besides knowing who I wanted for maid-of-honor, everything else was up-in-the-air in the terms of wondering if I should do it the way I want or doing it the classical way. But like he said, this was ours. _This wedding is ours._This love is ours. No one else's.

I cleared my throat before answering. "I know I want Lane as my maid-of-honor. Or more so, matron-of-honor because she's married."

Logan nodded, listening to me and taking in what I was saying. "And?"

"I think I'm going to divide the father-daughter dance between Luke and my dad. While my dad has come around the last several years, he wasn't here for some years before that. Luke has always been a prominent father figure in my life."

Logan repositioned himself as I sprawled out across the couch putting my feet in his lap.

"Alright. So do you want them both to walk you down the aisle as well?"

I shook my head. "I think...no, I know. I want _my mom_to walk me down the aisle."

I glanced over at my husband-to-be. He did not look the least bit shocked. I don't know if I expected him to be or not.

"She's the one who deserves to give me away. She has been there since day one. I wouldn't have it any other way," I explained.

Logan nodded, not the least bit resistant to what I said. Not that I thought he would be. I think I was just stuck on the idea that it was not typical and that is why I expected some reaction.

"Anything else?" Logan asked.

I sat up, twisting into a position to be closer to him.

"Just that you are amazing," I told him as I pressed my lips against his.

"As are you."

xxx

The next morning, I woke up extremely early. Or at least it felt early, even though the clock read 7:45 AM. A pair of strong, warm arms were wrapped around me, holding me close on the full-sized bed that was now in place of the twin one in my room.

"Good morning," I murmured, snuggling into Logan's bare chest.

My comment was return with a sleepy, uncommunicative grunt. Clearly, for being Saturday morning, it was way too early for him. Even I usually slept in weekends. I did not want to leave the comfortability of his arms wrapped around me, but I had too.

My grandmother had made an appointment at wedding dress place in New York City for me, despite my reservations. But given that I had rejected every other wedding planning aspect she had thrown my way, I decided that it couldn't hurt just looking. And maybe, just maybe, it would shut her up and make her stop guilting me as she had been for the past couple of weeks when I did reject her ideas.

I removed Logan's arms from around my waist, sliding out of bed. I had to be ready soon, given that my mom and I were supposed to meet Lane and Paris at the train station at 8:30 and my grandmother (who deciding that driving to the city was much more her style than taking a train) in downtown New York at 10 AM.

Five cups of coffee and two hours later, my two bridesmaids, Paris and Honor, my matron of honor, Lane, my mother, my grandmother, and I were sitting in the waiting area of Kleinfeld Bridal in downtown Manhattan. I nervously twiddled with my hands, where I wished I was holding my wedding folder, filled with ideas of what I wanted, which my grandmother had insisted I leave home.

_"Mrs. Emily Gilmore?"_

A blonde-haired woman stood in front of us with a clipboard.

"Yes, that is me," my grandmother began, standing up and ushering that we do the same. "But the appointment is for my granddaughter, _Rory Gilmore_."

I waved slightly.

"I see. Well, then hello. My name is Clara. Please follow me."

I followed the blonde-haired woman into a dressing room, where she ushered for my mother, grandmother, and I to take a seat. Paris, Honor, and Lane waited outside.

"So, Miss Gilmore, when are you getting married?"

"_January 16th_," I told her. After debating for so long whether to have it in the spring or the winter, we had decided on a winter date. We hadn't wanted it to coincide with Christmas, and we thought long and hard about the possibility of having it on Valentine's Day, but decided against it. So we chose a date between the two winter holidays. And after all, the best things always happen during the winter. _Everything magical always happens in the winter, _were the Gilmore girl's words to live by.

"I see," she murmured, her pen smearing black ink across the page as she wrote down the details. "Now, I already have a few samples pulled aside from what you told us you would like in a wedding dress. So, if you would like to step inside the dressing room next door, we can he started."

I shot my mom a strange look as the salesclerk ushered her and my grandma out the door. I had not told anyone what I wanted, other than Lane. The only other person I had talked about wedding dresses with was my mother, but not in as great of detail. There was no way that the clerk could have known what I wanted.

Upon stepping into the dressing room, I found this was true. There were thousands of poufy, princess dresses with diamond-filled waist bands. They were pretty, but nothing like I wanted. I wanted simple, yet elegant. I wanted something in an off-white and with a little lace, not starch white with bling.

I was tempted to tell the clerk this, but she had already started helping me with dress.

She zipped up the back of the dress then opened the door so I could show everyone.

Lane and my mother's eyes widened. "Holy..._ohmygod_, that's dreadful."

"_Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and the Camel…"_my mother said, eliminating her usual 'coffee' statement.

Honor was speechless and I wasn't sure it was in a good way.

My grandmother sat up straighter, grinning. "I think it is absolutely _beautiful. _Probably the one."

All of us turned to look at her. Based the majority reaction, the clerk led me back into the dressing room and helped me into another dress. It honestly did not look much different from the last one—still as completely dreadful. I went through trying several look-alike dresses, hating each one. This wasn't me. I don't know how these got here in my name or why I had not spoken up about the mistake made but I knew now that I needed to. I could not put another one of these dresses on.

"Are you ready to show them this dress?" the salesclerk asked me, smoothing out the overly long dress-train.

I shook my head. "No. Look, I think there has been a mistake here—I never set aside dresses in my name to try on."

The salesclerk stood up, taking a step backwards. "Oh I see. I'm sorry."

"It's just that...I didn't even make the appointment here. My grandmother did..."

And that's when it hit me.

"Could you please ask my mother to come in here?" I politely asked the salesclerk.

She nodded. "Certainly, Miss Gilmore."

Clara opened the door, silently sliding out. Several seconds later, my mother appeared in the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sat down on one of the cream-colored chairs, the dress billowing out as I did.

_"She did this."_

By her reaction, my mother knew right away what 'her' I meant. Given that she had said that same sentence multiple times in her life, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"I love her dearly as she is my grandmother, but I hate this dress. She's been pressuring me all week to follow her lead—have this big extravagant wedding that I don't want and I already have enough crap on my shoulders right now and this is my wedding-mine and Logan's. And I just..."

I watched my mother's face as it turned from a look of concern for me to upset with her own mother.

"Change your clothes, Rory. If this isn't what you want, then you don't have to be here or get that because the Devil Wearing Prada is trying to hold something over your head and make your wedding extravagant," she mustered, clearly annoyed with my grandmother. "And I will be right back."

She exited the room in a fury. Within seconds, I could hear raised voices and eerily calm-meets-overly upset tempers.

_"Is it so wrong to want the best for my granddaughter?!"  
_

_"This isn't what she wants, mom! And you know that!"  
_

_"She never told me that. Rory never said 'No grandma, stop.'"  
_

_"Mom, you know Rory. She never wants to hurt people's feelings. And her rejecting your previous ideas with the wedding planner and the doves—that was her saying no in the nicest way possible."_

I had not wanted to create this mess. I didn't want them fighting, I just wanted to be able to have this wedding depict Logan and me and what we like and who we are as a couple.

I sat in the dressing room, waiting for the storm of anger and resentment to die down outside.

Typing a text to Logan, saying that I would be home within the next hour, I concluding that I had been right about one thing from the minute he proposed to me: the wedding planning was going to be far from easy, but that our relationship was going to be rock solid.

_The stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours._

* * *

**So, I had part of this chapter written, the Rory and Logan scene in the beginning (which I love!) in early August. It was too short, I believed, to post as a chapter, itself, so I waited, updating my MIOBI fic with one of it's monumental chapters. Then, junior year started and I had to write papers for my Honors English class and so on and so forth. It's a busy year with lots of AP/Honors classes. Then, I wrote out the second half of this, it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, but I've written worse. **

**There's more to come with different drama and the wedding is, I'd say, an estimate of maybe five chapters away? Maybe less. I'm not sure. The whole story, though, will have several more chapters than that. I definitely will not make you wait four months again for another chapter. I'll try to update by November, at the latest. Maybe sooner.  
**

**The song is "Ours" by Taylor Swift (and yes, I know it obviously was not out in 2007, when this takes place, but it works for this chapter and it's not actually really in the setting/place, and yeah.)  
**

**The wedding store is from _Say Yes to the Dress. _  
**

**If you have anything you'd like to see in this story, feel free to leave ideas in the reviews. I may taken the ideas into consideration when I write the chapters (and yes, you'll always get credit for the idea).  
**

**Please, please, please review! They keep me motivated. And thank you for the amazing reviews you've given aleady. :)  
**


	19. Wedded to Perfection

**Chapter 19: **_Wedded to Perfection_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gilmore Girls. **_**If I did, there would have been an eighth season where Rogan was reunited or Rory would have just said yes. I do, however, own my own writing. :)**

* * *

Ever since the Kleinfelds Bridal store debacle, my grandmother had not talked to either my mother or myself. We even tried seeing if she would talk to Logan, because we all knew she absolutely adored him, but she outright refused. Our only form of communication with her had become conversations with my grandfather while he tried to convince us that she would come around eventually.

It wasn't that I didn't want her involved at all—I just didn't want her as involved as she had become. She had taken to controlling my decisions, and scarily enough, my mind, in a way-in that, I continuously had tried to sidestep around her feelings as not to upset her. But that bridal dress thing-in which, she demanded to my mother that she knew what I wanted and what was best for me just took it too far. I wanted her to be the grandmother that gave her opinion, but stood aside and let me make my own decision at the same time. I wanted her along for the ride to a certain extent. But I didn't want her staring over my shoulder ever second. Paris already did that enough.

I sat anxiously in Luke's Diner, typing away at my laptop. I let out a resounding sigh, wishing that the situation could just be fixed. It wasn't like I had not tried.

I placed my coffee cup back on the table, staring at my laptop screen where my work schedule had just been emailed to me.

The good part was that I was not scheduled to work until January, when they were planning to have the new staff start this year, so that gave me quite a bit of time to work on wedding details and help relocate our stuff from its placement in my mother's house and our purchased storage unit, to whatever condo or apartment we were going to buy (which had still not been resolved). However, this was the same month as the wedding, creating a small window of time to work on last minute details and make sure everything was perfect or take a breather before the big day.

"Hey, babe." I heard a voice from behind me say. His lips grazed my cheek as I mumbled a 'hi.'

Logan looked at me, concerned. He gave that questionative look that I knew needed a response.

"Same old, same old," I muttered under my breath. "That, and I have now found out they are having the newly hired staff start on the Monday following the new year. So, January wedding, January work start. That is going to be loads of fun..."

He sat down in the chair across from me, placing his work bag on the floor next to his seat.

"I know you want to do it all on your own, with my opinions in thought, but just remember, I am here to help too. Don't feel like you have to do it all alone. It's _our _wedding. I can do whatever, especially since my job until next March really just entails getting the Hartford firm going," Logan replied, placing my hands between his.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know, I know. I am just used to overseeing everything that is done. I just...in the end, all I really care about is being married to you."

Logan nodded, agreeing. "You'll make it. We'll make it. It's less than three months away now. We have a good portion of everything done. And, the wedding invitations just went out last week, so that is one more thing crossed off the list."

At that moment, Luke approached the table, coffee pot and a plate of chili-cheese fries in hand.

"You two look like you could use this," Luke stated as he set down the plate and refilled the mugs on the table.

I instantly told him '_thank you'_, elated to have some fuel food as was Logan.

Luke nodded at our gratitude. "By the way, I love your wedding invitations. Very nice choice of_...font_?"

I stifled a laugh, mumbling out another 'thank you' to Luke's very uncharacteristic comment.

"You have to admit, they are pretty awesome," Logan added, pulling out our invitation that we intended to scrapbook, out of my folder.

I stared down at the lavender and ivory pattern, nodding.

_Ms._ _Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Mr. Christopher Hayden _

_and_

_Mr. and Mrs. Mitchum Huntzberger_

_request the honor of your presence_

_at of the marriage of _

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

_to_

_Logan Elias Huntzberger _

_on the 16th of January in the year 2008_

_at three o'clock in the afternoon _

_at_

_St. Matthew's Church _

_240 Lilac Lane_

_Stars Hollow, Connecticut _

The invitations were perfect. The details were perfect. The dress would be perfect. But the guests...I couldn't get married without my grandmother there. As much as my whole family had been messed up over the years, I couldn't eliminate anyone from one of the biggest days of my life. I needed her there.

As Logan scooted towards me, kissing me on the cheek, reassuring me that everything would be fine, I knew I what I had to do. It didn't have to be her way, trust me, I knew now that I wasn't going to let her push me around, but I could let her help me, as long as I had the final decision.

I had to fix this. And there was only one way to do so.

xxx

"Rory, honey. It's about time to go," I heard someone softly whisper from the doorway of my bedroom. I looked over at the alarm clock, where _6:45 A.M. _shown in red, brightly bolded letters. I saw my mother's face peeking through the door, holding her purse and the reservation slip.

I slid the covers back carefully, climbing out of the bed, careful not to wake Logan. I grabbed a few beauty products off my dresser and my clothing to change out of my pajamas. I was quickly ushered to the bathroom, in which I quickly changed, and my mother repeatedly reminded me that my natural beauty was fine and that putting on makeup would only make us later.

By 7 A.M., we slid out the front door, driving down the quiet streets of Stars Hollow, picking up Lane on the way, then moving onto the highway towards Hartford.

It only took thirty-minutes to get to Hartford.

"Take exit 7B." I read off the directions.

Several minutes later, we were in a fancy, upscale shopping district of Hartford, both Lane and I intently looking out the windows of the car.

Lane's eyes widened in amazement at the lifestyle and shopping options of the wealthy, which surprised me given that she had been at Kleinfield's in New York City, which was about twenty times as extravagant as this shopping district.

"There it is," I told my mother, pointing off the side of the road. "Turn left."

A minute later, we were parked outside a small, delightful looking wedding boutique, which I had seen walking around here with Logan, Paris, and Doyle once.

_Beautiful Bride Boutique_, the painted sign in the windows of the store read.

This had been the store I originally wanted to look for my wedding dress first. Something a bit upscale, but still rather simple.

As we entered the store, I looked around in excitement and wonder. Then, looking down at my watch, I paused, hoping that everything would fall together perfectly-or even if not perfectly, I hope that it would work.

_"Really, Richard, what on earth are you doing?! Take this damn blindfold off of me! If we were really going to a surprise breakfast party for our anniversary, it would not be in such a stuffy smelling place, and secondly, it would be April. You may have been able to trick a sleep-deprived me at an early hour, but I'm not dumb enough to continue such a thought at a decent hour!" _

As if right on cue, her voice rang throughout the store. All three of us turned around to see my grandparents standing behind us, my grandmother now un-blindfolded.

She stared at me, unsure of what to say next, which seemed to be a first for her. Regaining her usual Emily Gilmore composure, she cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"Why am I here?" she muttered, looking around at the stock of wedding details that the store around her held. "I thought you did not want be to be such a burden in your life with Logan."

I sighed, smoothing the edge of my light-blue blazer. "I never said that I did not want you to be a part of my wedding or even the planning. But there is a fine line between being there for me and helping me _and _force-feeding your ideas on me. I want you to be here, I just do not want you to take control."

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms. "I am sorry for taking control. Or trying to. I just...I never got to do any of this with your mother, and I guess I was trying to get what I never had."

I smiled, hugging her. "Thanks grandma. And who knows? If everything keeps going perfectly with mom and Luke, you might be able to have that moment with your own daughter."

My grandmother smiled back, looking at my mother from the corner of the room. "Maybe so."

xxx

"...Rory? Why does my mother keep staring at me with her event planning gleam in her eye that I've seen her have when she tried to plan my cotillion and your wedding?"

I stifled a laugh. "I may have let it slip that things were going really well with Luke again."

My mom sighed, zipping up the back of the wedding dress I was trying on. "So now, she thinks that wedding is on its way. Alright. I must prepare Luke for more of her crazy-ness."

I stopped, turning to face her. "Wait, are you implying that...?"

Backing up as fast as Fonzie could spit out his signature _'Hey,' _my mother shook her head. "Oh. _No. _Not yet anyway. We are still enjoying the non-pressure of wedding planning. Plus, we have been back together for only like five months, we are not rushing things this time."

I nodded, adjusting the hem of the dress. Looking at myself in the mirror, my breath caught. This dress was absolutely gorgeous.

Absolute _perfection_.

Absolutely _perfect._

My dark hair draped across my shoulders, the lacy bottom of the strapless dress, falling softly across my small figure. It was everything I wanted.

Stepping out of the dressing room, the reaction from my entire party was the same. Even my grandmother made a comment on how beautiful it looked.

Everyone agreed. I _loved _it. Add that all up and this dress _has _to be the one.

Twirling around with a smile on my face, I had no doubt it my mine that it was.

xxx

Upon returning home, I found Logan on his laptop, typing out an email to the contracting company who was building the new facility of his company in Hartford.

I sat down next to him sliding my feet up on the couch as I did.

"...I found the one."

He looked at me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The dress. Everything with my grandmother, my mom, and the dress fell right into place. And it was also several thousand dollars less than all that high-society New York stuff that she tried to con me into getting weeks ago," I explained, leaning closer towards him.

He closed his computer, putting it on the side table next to him. Then he slid his arm around me, holding me close.

"Well, I am happy for you. And I cannot wait to see you in that dress in January."

Logan leaned in, pressing a tender kiss on my lips. As I attempted to kiss him back, a twist of discomfort in my stomach, had me pulling back, placing a hand over my mouth, as if that would keep anything in.

"Rory, honey, are you alright?" Logan asked, a look of concern filling his face.

Nodding, I pressed my lips against his, as we fell back onto the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

But that nod was a lie.

_Sort of. _

The nausea left just as fast as it had come on. I mean, I might have felt something on the ride home, but that was my usual sat-in-the-backseat (to protect my wedding dress) car sickness.

That's all it is.

* * *

_**Duh,duh,duh,duuuh.**_

**Will Rory finish all the rest of the wedding details in one piece? Will Logan and Rory make it to the alter with no other problems? Will Luke and Lorelai be following in their steps soon? **

**And of course the question of: What's wrong with Rory? **

**These are questions you'll have to wait to find out soon. :) xoxo. **

**Anyways, I'm **_**soooooo **_**sorry that I didn't update soon after the September update. First semester of school was **_**crazy busy **_**with AP/Honors classes and extracurricular. I tried to write often, I did I wrote part of this chapter in October, part in November, and lastly in December/January over break. I've made it a habit of update almost all of my WIP fics during Christmas break. I downloaded Google Docs/Drive on my iPod, so I can write on-the-go on that as well  
**

******I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed at how many reviews I got last time, so if you love this story and want to see what happens next as well as a faster update, please please please review!**

**Also one thing: The wedding is in Stars Hollow at that church. I don't remember if they ever named the church, so I just went ahead and named it. :)  
**

**Love you guys! You're fabulous readers! If you have any ideas that you would like to contribute that I haven't already added/said I'm going to add, feel free to suggest them. Oh, and if you want to see Rory's wedding dress, there's a link to the picture on my profile!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) (And thank you for all the fabulous reviews so far!) **


	20. Unplanned

**Chapter 20: **_**Unplanned **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _This story would be reality if I did. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

It's the second week of December here and it still has not snowed. In all of my life, I never remember it not snowing in Stars Hollow, Connecticut before now. Usually the snow started piling in near the end of November, if not before. The freezing temperatures usually start weeks before then. It seems unusual to me.

As I stroll through the small stores downtown Stars Hollow, alone, hoping to find some, what I deem, last-minute Christmas presents, I see a calendar near the cash register where December 24th and 25th are circled in a bright bold red marker, indicating that the holidays are growing closer and closer. Which meant that January was almost here and I would jump right into work on the third of the new year, then have a wedding and using up eleven vacation days right at the start of the new job. The time off had been understandably cleared by my future boss, but I still felt sort of guilty for taking time off so early on. On the other hand, I'm extremely excited about the wedding and marrying Logan. It just gets a little stressful sometimes.

Picking up a homemade rose-scented soap to look at the price on the back, I feel a lately familiar lurch in my stomach. Placing a hand over my mouth, I looked around for a bathroom just in case.

I don't understand why I have felt this way lately, throwing up or feeling nauseous almost daily. Gilmore's never get sick. I mean I guess I'm part Hayden, and, yes, when I was younger, I had the occasional cold and once got the flu in the fourth grade and the chicken pox in the third grade. But that's all. I honestly haven't been sick, like at all, since the sixth grade.

I put the soap down, heading back towards the front door. Exiting, I made my way down sidewalk, heading towards Lane and Zack's home to talk to her about wedding details and see the twins, if they were not already asleep or at her mom's house.

I knocked on the door, waiting a few beats to knock again when no one answered the door. On the second knock, the door opened revealing Lane holding an empty bottle and two full ones in the midst of the two boys whimpering.

"Hey, Rory! Just a second...I just put the boys down for a nap, so let me go give them their bottles and then we can talk."

As I walked into the house, I looked around, and then said, "Sit down and take a break for a second. I'll go give them it."

Taking the bottles before Lane could say anything, I walked into the nursery leaning over to hand each their bottle. They wrapped their tiny little fists around the object and I could not help but smile.

Walking back out, I found Lane sitting at the kitchen counter, looking exhausted.

"Thanks for helping, Rory. Zack and I have been up like every night for the past week because they finally—several months after they were born—decided to cry for hours on end in the middle of the night. It's tiring," Lane explained, ushering for me to sit down. "So, what's up?"

I sat my purse on the floor, sliding onto the stool. "Just wanted to come talk to my lovely matron of honor! You text ed me last night saying that you had ideas for my bachelorette party..."

Lane nodded, jumping out if her seat, walking over to a kitchen drawer, pulling out a folder and pen.  
In that moment, the wave of sickness hit me again.

"Okay, so your mom and I talked and we came up with the idea of..." she drifted off, looking at my face."Rory, are you okay?"

I was about to attempt to nod, when I felt the feeling lurch up my stomach and I darted out of the room towards their bathroom.

After I threw up, I tried to clean up as much as possible, wiping the sink down with wipes I found under the counter.

_What is wrong with me? _

When I opened the door, Lane was standing there looking visibly concerned. Leading me back out to their living room, she had me sit down on the couch. Sitting next to me, she once again questioned me. "Rory, are you alright? So you like have the flu or something?"

I shook my head. "No. But I have felt like this for several days now, which is weird, because I don't really get sick, and I don't really know what is going on."

I continued to explain how often in the mid-late morning I did not feel well, with her looking at me strangely, taking every word in.

"But I don't really have time to worry about it. Likely it is just stress from worries about work and the wedding, so I just have to push forward past it all and try to maintain stress-free focus," I told her.

Lane had the strangest look on her face, one filled with some sort of worry.

Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, Lane spoke up.

"Rory..." she began, twiddling her thumbs. "Did you ever think that you...might be..._pregnant?_"

The question caught me off-guard. _Way _off-guard. I had never even considered that before, mostly because there was no way that I could be. Logan and I have always been so safe. There's no way that I could be pregnant. It is just stress. That is all it is.

I relayed my thoughts to Lane, who, in turn told me to consider the idea, however.

"There is always a chance, Rory. You don't know for certain. It just sounds so much like that and I would know, I have been there," Lane replied, pointing to the room where the twins were asleep. "Do me a favor and please just get a pregnancy test just to make sure."

I nodded, hugging her before I left the house, contemplating whether to drive over to Woodbridge to get the test.

As I neared the car, Lane's words went over and over in my head.

_But there is absolutely no way she is right,_ I kept thinking to myself.

xxx

As I approached the steps of our house, I watched the pharmacy bag mock me. As I unlocked the front door, I shoved it to the bottom of my purse, tossing it aside. I had no reason to take it. There was absolutely no way that I was pregnant, I would know if I was. Wouldn't I?

Shrugging the rare possibility off, I walked into the living room, picking up my laptop, scanning over my work plans for the new year in my new job. After five minutes of reading, that familiar feeling came back. Jumping out of my seat, I ran to the nearest bathroom.

As I became sick, once more, thousands of thoughts flew through my head. Was the flu going around right now? Was it something I ate at Al's Pancake World-food poisoning? Or maybe just the stress of everything that was going on right now.

Leaning up against the bathtub, the tiredness began to overwhelm me. I didn't want to move and I really didn't feel well enough to at that moment.

I heard a bang of the front door closing, indicating that Logan had come home early, probably to get papers for the contracting company he was supposed to meet.

I scrambled to reposition myself, but was unsuccessful before Logan found me basically lying on the floor.

"Ace? Babe, are you alright?" his voice came from the doorway.

I lied, nodding my head.

I could tell by his face that he didn't buy my answer.

"Don't lie to me ace. I know you well, which means I know when you're lying," he replied, leaning down next to me on the floor. "Do you need to see a doctor or something?"

I shook my head 'no.' The feeling had gone away again.

He sighed, not believing my answer.

As we sat there on the bathroom floor, quietly, I began pondering everything Lane had told me. Was there a chance? I wouldn't know unless I took the test, which was still sitting at the bottom of my purse, stuffed under my wallet and shopping list.

I turned my fiancé, taking a deep breath. "Logan, what would you say if I was...if I was _pregnant_?"

He stared at me, his face unreadable, looking as if he was trying to process the words I had just spoken. "A-a-are you?"

I shrugged, crossing my legs. "I don't know. I talked to Lane this morning about how I have been feeling lately and how I thought it was just stress or food poisoning or something, but then she suggested that I might be pregnant. And I didn't believe her at first, or I mean, the idea, because you and I have always been so careful and everything...but I bought a test, only because I promised her I would. I didn't take it. I thought the idea was impossible. I don't want it to be true right now; the time isn't exactly convenient with work and us not being married yet. But sitting here, now, feeling almost completely fine...I'm starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, she might be right."

I pursed my lips shut, waiting for a reply.

Logan stood up, stretching his arm down to help me stand up. "Then, life goes a little unplanned. And you are correct in saying that it certainly wouldn't be the most convenient time in our lives, but life goes on. We have always wanted a child; we would just be having one quite a bit earlier than planned. But let's not jump to conclusions."

I stood up, leaning on Logan for support. Could we do this? What would this test read? Are we truly ready?

Thoughts spun around in my head as fast as a blizzard, as I dug the pregnancy tests out of my purse. Following the instructions, I made my way back I to the bathroom and waited. _And waited. _It's all we could do. I could tell that Logan was pacing back and forth outside the bathroom, nervously awaiting the results.

One minute passed. Then two minutes. It seemed like waiting for five minutes was an eternity. When I looked down at my phone screen and it indicated that five minutes had passed, I felt my heart start to pound wildly. I picked the tests up and looked at it.

Test One.

Test Two.

Results?

_Two pink plus signs. _

I opened the door to the bathroom carefully, where I found Logan deep in anxious thought. He looked up at me, wanting to know the answer.

So, I nodded. It was all I could do. "_I'm pregnant_. We are going to be having a _baby_." The fear inside me rose, along with a fresh set of tears. "Logan, we're not even married yet. We're just starting our careers, how are we going to be able to do this?"

Logan stood up, hugging me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "We'll make it through, Ace. I promise. We love each other and our wedding is in a month. You are going to be a wonderful mom. And _I will make a good dad, I promise you that."_

His final words of that sentence sent me flying back to the day I entered his dorm room, saying that I couldn't casually date him, and he said that he would be my boyfriend. Or his exact words then?_ "Believe me. We're starting fresh right now. A new beginning. I think I'm going to be an excellent boyfriend_."

And that is exactly what this was now. Not an ending, per say. It was a new beginning. It wasn't planned, it wasn't on our schedules, but it was happening.

The room was silent for a few beats, before both Logan and I burst out in a mixture of tears and laughter.

He leaned down, placing a hand over my stomach, in what seemed like a position to talk to the new life forming within me. "Hi, pumpkin. It's daddy. Be good for your mommy, okay? We love you."

* * *

**And most (okay, pretty much all!) of you were correct! I was thinking you would catch on! Now, I know that some of you didn't want Rory pregnant before they were married, but I promise you I will handle this storyline with care. Only a select few people (I'm thinking Lorelai, Lane, Luke, and maybe one or two more…any thoughts on telling Chris, Paris, and Honor? Or not to tell those last three?) will know and since the wedding is just weeks away, nothing will be noticeable. The dates won't line up, yes, but they won't tell **_**everyone **_**till awhile after the wedding, almost like they didn't know beforehand. Okay, I'm babbling. Oh and if there is anything you'd like to see in this story, feel free to suggest it. **

**I've had this written up for some time. I started it right after lots of amazing reviews came pouring in for the last chapter! See, I become energized by your loving reviews! The more reviews, the faster the chapter typically comes. So, please please please review! :)**


	21. Life Unexpected

**Chapter 21**: Life Unexpected

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

There are those moments in life when everything around you just stops for a brief moment in time. Everything stops. And everything changes. It changes our lives. It changes everything we do. It changes us.

And that was my life now. I wasn't just a young women with a wedding and a fabulous job on the way...I was going to be having a child. Logan and I had created life and in several months that life would be a beautiful child in my arms.

This was not what I had planned. This was not what we had planned. Far from it. But there was nothing we could do to change the course that. our lives were heading in, and, honestly, the moment I found out I was pregnant, I was filled with this overwhelming sensation of the joy of motherhood. Was I frightened? Absolutely. For the next several months, I felt like I would always be afraid of the future: _would I be a good mother? _But I knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I-_we-_could do it.

(_Right?_)

The next morning, when I woke, Logan had already left for work. I expected the house to be completely entranced in silence, but instead I heard footsteps between the stairs and the kitchen. Peeking out the door, I saw my mother was still home.

_Should I tell her?_, I thought. I had thought over and over about it the previous night and had discussed it with Logan. He wanted to be with me when I told her, but I insisted I needed to do this part on my own. I owed her my honesty. I couldn't hide this from my mother-my best friend-until after the wedding, which was still several weeks away. I highly doubt she would be upset. It's not like I am a teenager anymore. I'm twenty-three and way past her fear of me repeating her history. I'm an engaged woman. And to be honest...I needed my mommy. She knows what this is like and I want her there every step of the way.

I felt my feet hit the cold floor as I slid out of my bed and made my way into the kitchen area. She was sitting at the table probably drinking what was her fourth cup of coffee this morning. I sat down across from her. She looked up, taking what must have been confused-slash-worried facial expression of mine.

"Rory, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, placing her cup of coffee down on the table, her usual playful demeanor fading.

I sighed heavily crossing my legs then set my hands in my lap. "I have something I need to tell you. I told Logan I wanted to tell you alone and now is as good a time as ever."

She stared at me intently, a look of worry crossing her face. "Rory, what's going on?"

_Well, it's now or never. _

_"I'm pregnant." _

Silence devoured the room, as the information processed through my mother's mind. She spoke sooner than I expected her too.

"When did you find this out?" she questioned.

I started racking through my brain for the series of events.

"Yesterday. As you know, I have been feeling nauseous and had been getting sick frequently. So, I went to Woodbridge, per Lane's request, and bought two tests. I didn't think there was even a chance-Logan and I have always been so careful. But...sometimes life doesn't exactly work out the way you planned it." I realized my voice had cracked at the end of the sentence and my eyes were slowly filling with tears.

She sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her coffee cup, before replying, "Come here."

She opened her arms, and I fell into her warm embrace. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you. You act positive, but, hon, you are also an open book...I just...my baby is having a baby."

I tried to control the tears that were streaming down my face. "I love Logan and I know we can do this. But, at the same time, I'm twenty-three, and not even married yet. Engaged, but we were going to wait a year or two and start our new jobs first. I like things to be at least _semi_-planned...and this wasn't!"

She smoothed down the back of my hair as I collapsed back into my seat. "Darling, I know. And I will be the first to tell you this will be far from easy. No matter what age it is difficult. But I can tell you that I believe that you and Logan will be great parents. And I will be here to support you every step of the way."

I hugged her again.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to the doctor yet...?"

I shook my head. "No. And I want to go to a doctor in Hartford so the news doesn't spread around Stars Hollow. I don't want anyone but you, Lane, and maybe dad and Luke knowing before the wedding. Not the grandparents and absolutely no one in Stars Hollow-because once someone like Babette or Miss Patty knows, the whole world will know."

She nodded her head, agreeing with me. "Well, we should find you a doctor in Hartford then, so you two can confirm the pregnancy and find out how far along you are. I'll start looking."

I nodded in response, letting her fly into her motherly mode as she grabbed her laptop off the kitchen counter and began pounding the keys, searching.

xxx

I stared at the brick building in front of me. It seemed daunting and judgmental. That's when I felt Logan's hand on my arm, snapping me out of my fears and back into my strong-willed and strong-minded self.

_We're going to be okay, _I reminded myself.

Minutes later, my head was spinning as we were quickly spun through the paperwork and another pregnancy test and placed in a rose colored room with flowers and birds on the walls. It was chipper. The exact opposite of how I was feeling.

Logan sat down next to me, taking my hands between his.

That's when a doctor entered the room, followed by a nurse.

"Rory Gilmore?"

I nodded.

Closing the door, the nurse motioned for me to sit down. I followed the instruction, smoothing out my sweater, as I sat down.

The doctor who was a blonde woman in her mid-forties, set down her clipboard. "Hello, I'm Doctor Hansen, the OBGYN."

I extended my hand to shake hers. "I'm Rory. And this is my fiancé Logan."

She nodded and then motioned for me to lie down. "Now you said that you took a home pregnancy test, correct? And it came out positive?"

I nodded.

"Alright, well, we had you take that test after you signed in. And I have the results," she told us. "Congratulations, Miss Gilmore and Mr. Huntzberger. You're having a baby!"

_Congratulations._ It's a funny word. There are so many ways that it can be said. Sarcastic. Sad. Cheerfully. And the cheerful way she said it seemed unfitting. It wasn't that I didn't love this baby. I did. But this was all happening so fast and unplanned.

"This may be a little cold," the nurse stated as the cold gel hit my abdomen and she slid the remote against the gel.

The doctor watched the screen, nodding.

"You're about eight weeks along," she told me, writing on her clipboard, then handing me a sonogram and a sheet. "I'd like to see you back in here in a couple of weeks. You can schedule an appointment as you leave."

I looked at the sheet she handed me.

_Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore_

_Status: Pregnant_

_Estimated due date: August 15, 2008_

And as I stared at that paper the reality truly set in for a second time. This was happening.

_Ready or not._

xxx

Snow was piled high on the sidewalks. Ice glazed over the road. Snowflakes were still falling at a rapid pace. The smell of peppermint was evident in the morning air as the church bells rang out from the town square.

It was _Christmas. _

I felt a blast of cold air as I moved the warm comforter blanket off my body; however, the pair of warm arms wrapped around me kept me from turning into a reincarnation of Frosty the Snowman.

I turned to face Logan, placing a kiss on his lips, forcing him out of his heavy slumber.

"Good morning," I whispered, entangling my cold hands through his warm ones.

I expected a sleepy grunt as a response, but instead he clearly replied, "Good morning, love." Then, at I sat up, he moved his face next to my still fairly thin torso and whispered lovingly, "Good morning, little one. This time next year you'll probably be waking us up on Christmas morning."

I laughed, pressing a kiss into his shoulders, before rolling out of bed towards the smell of peppermint coffee.

I found the kitchen empty-something that I felt would be a recurring theme once Logan and I moved into our condo in Hartford next week. No family. No nosy Stars Hollow townspeople. And while it would be favorable to keeping my pregnancy a secret, I would miss the world I had come to grow up in. At least this time, though, I was not going all the way across the country.

We found my mother in the living room, pulling out gifts, with that special Lorelai Gilmore _It's Christmas! _gleam in her eye.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" she quipped, cheerfully. "It's a special day! Sit down. Sit down. I have something I want to give to you."

Logan and I looked at each other and then back at my mother. Obliging, we sat down curious to see what she was so excited about giving us. She handed us a carefully wrapped red package with a golden bow on top. I unwrapped the hand wrapped package carefully, Logan pulling the bow off the top. As I peeked into the box, I smiled and looked at my fiancé, whose eyes brightened as he pulled out one ornament.

_Our first Christmas_, the first ornament read. It was a crystal ornament with gold lettering at the bottom, under where a picture was supposed to be placed.

"I thought you guys could put your wedding picture in their, after the wedding. I know it's not your first Christmas as a married couple, but I couldn't resist picking it up with the other one."

The other one? I searched in the box to find another ornament carefully wrapped in tissue paper.

_Baby's First Christmas, _it read. It looked very similar to the last ornament, except this one had a picture in it. Actually, it had my sonogram.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This was so thoughtful.

Sensing my inability to speak in the moment, Logan answered for the both of us. "Thank you, Lorelai. Really, these are absolutely perfect. They're the best gift we have ever gotten."

My mother smiled, pulling the two of us into an embrace.

Some things in life are unexpected. _Unplanned._ And it's scary. But sometimes good things can come of those moments. Sometimes, those moments can make your life all the better. And I knew in this moment, that was most certainly the case.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm really sorry it took three and half-ish months for an update. I've been incredibly busy and while I had some parts of this written, I had major writers block. I know where I want to go with this story, but sometimes I just don't know how to eloquently put it down on paper. With that being said, this isn't my best. The doctors scene was supposed to be so much better and so were the other parts. I'm my own worst critic but my writing this chapter, with the exception of parts of the final scene, seemed really forced to me. **

**Now, with that being said, please ****do not demand chapters. I don't care if you do "Update soon!" "Can't wait for the next chapter!" Etc. That's all totally fine. I love that you're all so excited for the next installment. But do not tell me "seriously you need to update faster." I have a life. I have friends. I'm in AP/Honors classes finishing up my junior year. I'm heavily involved in extracurricular activities. I write a lot for school and for the newspaper I intern/write for. As much as I love this story, I don't always have as much time as I'd like to update. Sometimes you'll get back-to-back updates like I did in January or you might have to wait awhile. Sometimes I have writers block. I LOVE YOU GUYS, don't think I don't or don't appreciate you all. I do and really this isn't aimed at all of you. Just a few people.  
**

**Now, the next update should be in about the second or third week of June. I have some final papers and an AP test coming up in the next few weeks, so I doubt I'll have time to update—but I'll definitely try to start writing the next chapter. I also have other neglected fics to tend to. And I'm going on an awesome vacation in late May, so that's why I probably cannot update sooner. **

**Lastly, Rory will become distraught over being pregnant at times. Like you saw in this chapter she went back and forth about it—sometimes she would convince herself she was okay with it and sometimes the perfectionist in her would freak out about it not being planned. That will continue to an extent, but she will certainly come to full 'okay' terms with it two or three months after the wedding. Logan is happy and excited about the prospect of being dad—nervous, of course—but he loves the idea of being a dad. **

**Love you guys! And thank you so much for the 200+ reviews I've gotten on this story. I couldn't have down it without your support. :)**

**Please review! :)**


	22. Hold On For Dear Love

**Chapter 22: **Hold On For Dear Love

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls_, which is sad really. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

Christmas passed and the weeks following came quickly.

And then it was _moving day. _

It shouldn't have been as hard as it was to pack up again, especially since we were only moving forty-five minutes away, but anytime I have ever left living in this house—Yale, that summer I had gotten in that awful fight with my mother, when I left for California, and now—officially moving into my future once more, with my husband-to-be and our son or daughter-to-be. Our future. All three of us.

I glanced around my childhood room, the walls bare—rid of my Yale pendants and pictures—all the memories. I felt a gentle hand on the small of my back and turned to find Logan behind me.

"Are you ready, Ace?" he asked, his tone gentle and calm.

I nodded, picking up the last box of things. Luckily, we had moved in our furniture over Christmas as well as quite a bit of other stuff, so that wasn't an issue we had to face today. All we had to deal with were a couple last boxes, really.

He reached over, taking the box from me. "Let me carry that. I don't want you to strain yourself or get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm barely three months pregnant, Logan. I think I could've handled it."

I could see in his hazel-brown eyes, the tender love and compassion, care, and worry he had for the baby and me. And I knew, in that moment, that I had chosen the right man to spend the rest of my life with.

Taking a deep breath, I turned towards the door and we exited the room.

My mom was standing on the front porch, waiting for us.

She embraced me. "Love you, kiddo. Remember we have a lunch date tomorrow at Luke's!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Logan, in his protective father-to-be and fiancé self, he helped me into the car, despite my persistence, that, again, I was only a week away from being three months pregnant and I was fine and could do it myself. Then we pulled out of the drive and towards our new home.

xxx

Our home in Hartford was placed in a newer and expensive subdivision. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either—the house had been around $300,000, was the perfect mix of a medium-large home for us. It was all ours—all five bedrooms, 3.5 baths, and, well, everything else that was needed in a room.

Like I said, it was perfect and it was _ours. _An actual _house_. Not just a condo—which we had originally looked at. As soon as Logan found out that we were pregnant, he booked visits to houses, not apartments or condos.

I shrieked as Logan picked me up bridal style and carried me into our home—into our _future. _

xxx

The next morning I woke, the reminiscence of the night before still fresh, my body presses up against..._a warm blanket. _I shot up, looking around for my fiancé. He was nowhere to be found.

I tiptoed out of our bedroom, gracefully gliding down the stairs towards the kitchen. It, too, was empty, which I found concerning since Logan had mentioned nothing the previous day about having to go anywhere. I saw that the coffee machine was on, indicating that someone had been down here. Looking around, I saw a piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter. I picked it up, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

_Ace,_

_I'm going to be out until around one o'clock_. _I'll see you when you return home at three._

_Love,_

_Logan_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, wondering where he could be. But I have the utmost faith in him, therefore I trusted him and didn't have to know. Setting the letter back down, I moved to go back upstairs and chance, so I could head out to Stars Hollow.

xxx

The forty-five minute drive from Hartford to Stars Hollow seemed faster than usual today. There, obviously, was a lack of traffic due to the fact that it wasn't rush hour, but still.

Instead of parking at my mom's house, like usual, I chose to park outside Luke's diner, feeling too lazy to walk. (I guess it was good I didn't stay in Cali, I really am not the athletic type). I walked inside at a leisurely pace, which quickened when I saw that my mom was already sitting at a table. Sitting down, I picked up a menu, my eyes glazing over the choices.

"So, big city girl, how are the new living conditions?" my mother asked, her laughter filling the air.

I smiled. "Great, actually. Logan even got that carved avocado tree from California here. I don't know how long it will last in these harsh Northeastern winters, but it is the thought that counts."

Setting her menu down, she replied, "Aww, that's so sweet! That boy you got there is a true romantic."

"Who's a true romantic?" a voice, belonging to Luke, mumbled as he picked up my mom's coffee cup.

"Not you, coffee man. Until you buy me a tree with our named carved on it," my mom joked, picking up the steaming black cup of coffee.

He smirked. "How about a year's supply of coffee?"

My mother shrugged. "Hmm...I already have that. That's what I get with you."

Luke rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on my mother's cheek, before reaching for the ceramic cup in front of me.

"Oh, uh, no thanks!" I quickly said, flipping the coffee mug upside down.

Luke stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Has she got a fever or something?" He quipped, looking at my mother, then back at me.

She rolled her eyes, putting on her best poker-face. "She just doesn't want it, babe."

He shook his head. "No, seriously, should I call a doctor? _An insane asylum, maybe? _Neither of you has ever _passed up coffee_ before."

Holding her own coffee cup to her lips, my mom replied, "Can't a girl go without coffee for a bit?" She choked a bit on her own words, not quite believing what she was saying.

Placing the coffee pot behind him, he answered.

"Not a Gilmore Girl. I mean, I'm glad she's trying to break your habit you gave her since, well, conception, since I know you drank some coffee while you were pregnant with her; but that would not happen unless she was forced by a doctor to give it up because she was..." I watched his eyes as something clicked in his brain. My mother caught on quickly and grabbed him by the sleeve of his red flannel, dragging him upstairs. I walked to the bottom of the stairs to see if I could hear the ongoing conversation.

Did he know?

Luckily, no one else but an older couple from Florida was in the diner.

"_I'm going to kill that boy!"_

"_Luke, calm the hell down! No one needs to hurt anyone. They are getting married in two weeks, they'll be together through this all. I never used to be Logan's biggest fan, but he's proven himself immensely. This isn't the most ideal situation for them and they know that. But they're growing up. She's twenty-three; he's going on twenty-four. They're not kids anymore. And you cannot tell anyone! This is a secret until after the wedding."_

"_God, Lorelai, do you really think I would? Rory's practically my daughter. I'm just worried, okay?"_

"_I know you are. And that's why I love you."_

I heard feet on the stairs and I scattered back to my seat. Sighing, I sat down.

xxx

"Oh wow," Honor murmured, adjusting herself in her seat. At nine months pregnant, and a week and a half overdue, her life was becoming unbearable; however, she always took the time to listen to her little brother, who had just sprung the news of Rory's pregnancy on her.

Logan nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, _wow _is one way to put it."

Honor placed her hand on her swollen bump.

"I remember when I found I was pregnant. I came to peace with it pretty quickly, but Josh freaked out, at first," she reminisced. "How is Rory?"

Logan shifted in his seat, gripping onto his piping hot coffee. "That's what I came to talk to you about actually..." Honor watched as her brother's eyes darted away and back. "We were both scared at first, as we waited for the results, but we were both scared, at first, as we waited for results, but then I thought we both had accepted the idea, even though we were worried about the fact that this was happening before we were married, and our new jobs were starting. Then, Rory freaked out, almost like she didn't want him or her, though I know she does. Then, she would be okay. Then, she would kind of freak out again. She's terrified, but tries to put on a poker-face—a really bad one at that. I feel like I _have _to be strong for her-for the _both _of us. She thinks that I'm okay, which is true—to an extent. I'm happy about the baby—I mean, it's a little piece of her and a little piece of me. But I'm _frightened _too. I mean, how can I be a good dad, when I never had the best example of one? I don't want to be our dad—I want to be that dad who plays with their kids all the time, takes them to the park, to baseball and ballet, does funny voices at story time; not the one that's behind a desk ninety-two hours a week. I'm freaked out too, but I feel as if I can't be around her and express that. I can't talk to anyone about it, really, like Colin or Finn, because they're not allowed to know yet and that leaves me with a select few to talk to because we don't want our wedding or marriage to be classified as some high-profile 'shot-gun wedding.'"

He paused, taking a deep breath. "And I guess that's why I came to you. I just needed to share that feeling with someone and I don't think I can with her because she will freak out even more. I'm happy. I want this child of ours, but I'm just so freaking nervous."

Honor nodded, attempting to sit forward. "Look, Logan, you're going to be an amazing father. You are _not _dad. You are _not _grandpa. You are your own person. You are smart, loving, funny, and kind. Trust me; Rory wouldn't love you if you were like them. And I, as your honest loving older sister, wouldn't lie to you. You're a good man, little brother."

Logan smiled, trying to be reassured by his sister's vote of confidence in him.

"I think you'll be a pretty good mom too, big sis."

The laughter of both the Huntzberger siblings filled the living area of Honor and Josh's apartment. They might have not been raised by the best of people, but they had learned a lot over the last few years and they both would become great parents—one of them sooner than the other.

xxx

It was the Monday, a week before the wedding, when I began my job at the New York Times. I left Hartford at six in the morning, in order to grab a train into the city that would get me there at 8 A.M., fifteen minutes before work.

I walked through Times Square, glancing up at all the billboards, looking around at the massive crowds of people that walked along side me.

_This is it, _I thought as I approached the gigantic building I knew to be the Times. _Here's your dream. Now it's time to start. _

I placed my hand on the silver handle, pulling it open. I walked in, my black heels clacking against the marble lobby floor. The security guard at the desk told me he needed to take a picture for my ID, so I could easily access the building each morning.

"Name?"

I didn't respond, quickly. Legally my name was still Gilmore, but next week it would be Huntzberger. It would be a waste of plastic just to have them replace it next week.

"Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger," I responded, using the name I planned to write my columns under.

He nodded, indicating that he had found some version of my name in the system. Several seconds later, a ID card, was processed with my name, picture, and work ID number on it.

"Here you go, Mrs. Gilmore-Huntzberger."

I murmured a quick 'thank you,' feeling weird to hear a _Mrs _in front of my name, when that wasn't the case yet.

He handed the card to me with a friendly smile.

"And welcome to the _New York Times_."

* * *

**So, here's the next chapter, a little later than expected. There was originally supposed to be more to Rory starting her job, but I felt you deserved an update, and I felt the end of the chapter was the best place to leave it. I hope you like this installment, I did at first when writing, but then I was iffy about it. Really, I'm just my own worst critic when it comes to my writing. Anyways, a good portion of this was written on paper since near the end of June I was just too busy (and sometimes too lazy) to type it up.  
**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, hopefully before my senior year starts. :) The wedding is one chapter away, I believe. Yeah, I think it'll be Chapter 24. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/feedback last chapter, always greatly appreciated! Quick question: I already know the gender and name of Rogan's baby, but would you rather be surprised and wait till the birth to know or would you like to know at the 5 month sonogram? Sound off in the comments on which you'd rather see! (Also if there's anything else you want to see in the story, you may suggest it too; it might not happen, but it never hurts to suggest.)**

**Up next: more NY Times, Bachelorette parties, someone else (or two) finds out about Rory's pregnancy, and, of course, Huntzberger siblings, and oh, some scenes at a hospital...You're all smart, you'll figure out what that means. :)**

**Love you all! Please review! It motivates me to write!  
**


	23. Of Babies, Brothers, and Brides-to-Be

**Chapter 23: **_Of Babies, Best Friends, Brothers, & Brides-to-Be_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gilmore Girls. _This writing would be reality if I did. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

To say that working at the New York Times was a little nerve wracking would be an understatement. It was downright _daunting_. Three days in and it felt as if I had jumped off the _Titanic _and was floating in a lifeboat alone in the middle of ocean. (Just because the whole _"You Jump, I Jump, Jack!" _had a little significance to my soon-to-be marriage beginning did not mean I needed to live out the rest of that story.)

I was literally stranded alone in the midst of a huge room in my temporary cubicle with pretty much no one to talk to. No one had said a word to me in my three days there, other than the floor manager who had shown me around the first day. I had gotten one story via e-mail (and it was only to write a _"riveting" _caption under the photo) but that did not count as human interaction by any extent. I had relayed my concerns to Logan the previous night and he had reminded me that it was just the first two days, my spot on the quiet sales floor was only temporary, and things were bound to change.

I stared at my computer, refreshing the email page every two seconds.

"Gilmore?"

I spun around, looking for the voice.

"Gilmore-Huntzberger?"

I jumped up from my chair waving my hand like an _S.O.S. _signal.

A women, probably in her thirties, walked over to me. "Rory? Hi, I'm Nancy. I'm here to inform you that we're moving you up to the news floor now, so here's a box to collect whatever you need and lets get you up there!"

I clicked the log-out button on the computer, grabbing my only personal belonging I had bought-my bag.

"I'm sorry we had to put you on the sales floor. We had to get another cubicle and it wasn't ready on your first day."

"Oh, it's fine," I smiled, just hoping that the news floor wasn't as silent as my place on the sales floor had been. I mean, no one talked to anyone for the most part...who does that at a newspaper? When they did, they were yelling at advertisers and graphic artists over the phone-the only form of sound on the entire floor.

I trailed along behind her, following her up the stairs and onto another floor. She led me to a cubicle a bit from the center of the room.

"Here you go! This is your permanent spot. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." And in a flash, she was gone.

I sat down in front of my computer, opening the draw below me and stuffing my purse in, but not before pulling out three photos and a newspaper clipping that I'd carried in my purse, waiting for my permanent desk. I placed the engagement clipping of Logan and I on the bulletin board within my cubicle, also tacking up the photo of my mom, dad, grandparents, and me post-graduation from Yale. Then I put up a photo taken of mom, Luke, Sookie, and I in Stars Hollow. Lastly, I posted a photo of Logan and I taken when we had just moved back to Connecticut.

Sighing, I powered on the computer, half-pleased that at least there was a murmur of people on this floor.

"So, you're the new rookie."

I jumped, startled at the voice behind me. Turning around, I came face to face with a dark blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties and a man, about the same from appearance, with light brown hair.

"Don't worry, kid. We're only kidding," she laughed lightly. "I'm Charlotte and this is Ethan."

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Rory, it's short for Lorelai, but my mom has the same name so I go by-rambling aren't I? Sorry, nervous habit."

They looked at each other and grinned. I saw Ethan glance towards my board. "Oooh, whose this handsome fella?"

I followed his gaze to my engagement clipping. "Oh, that's my fiancé Logan. Um, Logan Huntzberger."

Charlotte's blue eyes widened. "Like the Logan Huntzberger-"

"-of Huntzberger Publishing Company?" Ethan interjected.

"I was actually going to say the pompous jackass that screwed every girl from here to Cancun by nineteen, but yeah," Charlotte finished. She quickly backtracked. "But I heard he changed a lot from what I knew of him in his teenage years. Sorry."

I slightly chuckled, remembering my first impression of him being very similar. "No worries. I met him my freshman year at Yale. He was a sophomore. And that's exactly what I thought of him. But a lot happened and Logan really changed and grew up. And, yes, he's from that Huntzberger family but he has no involvement in the family company what-so-ever.

They both nodded.

Ethan shrugged. "Regardless, he's one fine piece of a-"

Charlotte rolled her eyes jokingly. "Yes, Ethan, we get it. I'm sure your husband would love to hear you say that." Turning to me she added. "Wait for the Christmas parties! I swear those two are like the Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka of this company."

I laughed. I had only been up here for a matter of ten minutes and my place here already seemed so much more fitting. The buzz of this floor was opposite the silence of the last and I had already managed to make some friends of two co-workers.

Maybe the Titanic reenactment feelings of mine were a little too dramatic after all.

xxx

Logan sat in the hard wooden chair of the coffee shop, taking in the silence around him. The only noise was coming from the barista in the kitchen brewing a fresh pot of coffee; with the exception of the employees, the shop was virtually empty. This was a nice change for him from the hustle and bustle of the construction crew finalizing his company's newest office addition in Hartford.

A little after nine in the evening, he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the coffee ship door jingle open. He watched as his pregnant and overdue sister waddled in, wondering if he should help her. He stood up, but Honor quickly waved for him to sit down and muttered something about how 'she was a strong woman who could simply sit down on her own, though she sincerely appreciated his effort.'

"I swear this little kid gets ten pounds heavier to carry every day," the blonde Huntzberger sister mumbled, placing her coat on the back of her chair, before taking a long sip of her caffeine free tea.

Logan chuckled, placing his piping hot coffee back down on the table. "A difficult one, eh? Must really be taking after this side of the family, even before birth. Five days overdue?"

"Yeah," Honor muttered, swatting her brother playfully on the arm. "Haha,_ Mr. Alyssa Milano_!"

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" he chuckled, his cheeks blushing a light red. "I was _ten!_"

Honor shifted in her seat, smiling. "So, how's the fiancée?"

"Rory's well. She's really enjoying her new job at the times now that she's been moved off the sales floor and in with the rest of the writers."

"And the baby?"

Logan took a sip of his coffees

"Doing well, as far as we know. Rory's calmed down some about it all, which is good. I'm nervous, but ready, for the most part."

Honor smiled again, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. "I'm so glad to hear that." She paused, before continuing. "You've grown up so well, Logan. And, I know, as you've said before, you owe a lot of it to Rory, and I agree, but you took control of your life too. There was something-it might've been London or your near death experience that changed it all, but I'm so proud of you. You're becoming a wonderful man and I'm sure Rory would say fiancé, as well, and, as I said before, you're going to be an amazing dad."

"Thanks," Logan grinned. "And you will be a wonderful mom."

"...and _that,_" Honor choke out, nervously gripping the table. "May be sooner than we think."

Logan looked at his sister confused.

"Oh my god, ohmygod! My water just broke!" Honor panicked, trying to grab her coat, teetering over a bit as she shot up from her chair.

Logan spring into a state of panic, as well, trying to think of what to do. "Ok, um, okay, calm down! I'll call Josh, you call the hospital!"

Honor dug through her purse before wincing in pain as her younger brother dialed her husband. Ow, ow, ow!"

Logan pressed the _'end' _button on the phone with Josh. "Okay, forget calling the hospital right now, let's get you in the car and we'll figure it out then!"

He dashed out the door to pull up the car, Honor in his footsteps.

He hadn't any clue of how to do this, or how to help his sister, but he was going to do his best. Because, as had been drilled into his head as child, a Huntzberger is a nothing if not the absolute best.

xxx

Giggling filled the narrow streets of Stars Hollow as the parade of bridal party members entact with glitter tiaras, glow sticks, and furry bags stumbled into the streets. Only I was alcohol free, and completely coherent, but Lane and my mother hadn't consumed much either.

Paris pulled out a flask from her back pocket, offering it to me.

"No, thanks," I laughed, brushing a drunken-Paris.

"Oh, come on, Gilmore!" she slurred. "I've seen you royally drunk before! Enjoy your last moments as a single lady!"

She tried to share the flask in my face, near my lips, but seeing the desperation in my eyes to avoid the alcohol, to Lane pushed Paris towards Lucy and Olivia (who, despite not being in my bridal party, were invited for this Girls Night Out Bachelorette Party). Lane eyed me suspiciously before making sure that Paris did not stumble out into the streets and get hit.

She knew. At least, I'm _pretty sure _she did-I mean, she was the one who thought of the possibility in the first place. I really should have told her from the start, but everything in my life has been thrown at me so fast lately and I hadn't had much time to stop and take it all in and give an honest reaction.

"_Oh, come on, Gilmore!_" A drunken Paris shoved a silver flask in my face. "It's not like your pregnant, _Mary._"

The high-school nickname hit me and, not wanting Paris to find out about the baby, I took the bottle from her.

She laughed. "There you go, Gilmore!" Then stumbled about into the streets, in which Lucy and Olivia, still upright, grabbed her before she was hit by a car (not that there's much traffic in Stars Hollow this late anyway). I threw the half-full flask Paris had thrown at me in a nearby trash can and when I turned back around I found Lane starting at me again.

I saw my mom whisper something to Sookie.

"Okay, girls!" Sookie smiled, taking the pink glowstick from my mother's hand. "We should call it a night! It's a little after midnight and I think the bride-to-be needs some sleep for her big day in a few days!"

Mom and Sookie took the liberty of escorting Paris back to her hotel (because, really, no one wants to deal with a snippy, intoxicated Paris) and Lucy and Olivia followed suit.

In the freezing January Connecticut air, Lane and I walked up the stairs and into my mother's house.

As Lane sat down on the couch, I glanced at the kitchen before asking, "Do you want some coffee? Tea? Cocoa?"

Lane shook her head. "No, but I'd like you to tell me the truth."

I collapsed down on the sofa, next to her, fiddling with my engagement ring.

"_Rory."_

I sighed.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I admitted, as I scanned the edge of the leather sofa, to avoid making eye contact.

Lane's expression slowly softened. Then the questions came bubbling out.

"How long have you known?" she pondered. "Who knows? Does Logan? Your mom?

I glanced past the wooden staircase to the spot in the hallway where Logan and my life had changed once more, weeks ago.

"The day you questioned it, back in mid-December," I began. "I drove to Woodbridge and came home, never planning to take it. But then I got sick again, right when Logan came home, and that seed of doubt was planted. I told him about our conversation and then I took the test and the rest is really history. He, mom, Luke, Honor, and you know. No one else does and we want to keep it that way until after the wedding.

I took a deep breath, my exhaustion and stress illuminating through. "Now, I'm here-pregnant, nine days away from getting married, going on two and half to three months along, just starting at the New York Times. I just, I didn't-I don't know. I like to plan."

Lane's hand crossed to mine. "Rory, look at me."

My eyes flashed up to hers.

"Is _any _of that really all that _bad?_"

"No."

And in that moment, it hit me. It wasn't. It just wasn't in my plans, and that was something I needed to let go of.

"Because it sounds to me like you've got a pretty great life ahead of you."

I smiled.

"I do, don't I?"

xxx

At around 12:15 A.M, the phone rang. Logan informed me that Honor had gone into labor nearly three hours earlier, and that he and Josh were at the hospital with her. Mitchum and Shira had been informed and were on their flight back from Germany. I told Lane of the news and drove right down there to be at their sides.

On January 8th, 2008 at 12:23 A.M-twenty-three hours after Honor had arrived at the hospital-_Henry Matthew Jameson_ was born, weighing in at 8 pounds, 9 ounces. Honor and Josh were delighted at the birth of their son, but even more delighted, or should I say, surprised, as well, when, ten minutes later, _Madeline Sophia Jameson_ was delivered, weighing in at 8 pounds and one ounce.

_Twins._

Neither Honor nor Josh had known the gender of what they thought was one baby, but the fact that they were having twins had been completely unbeknownst to them up until delivery. According to the doctors, one of the babies had been hiding behind the other during the ultrasounds for so long they hadn't been able to tell, even with the heartbeats. Nevertheless, the two were ecstatic, as they had talked about wanting both a girl and a boy at some point, just like the Huntzberger family.

I stood with Logan outside the hospital nursery window, staring through the glass our beautiful niece and nephew. They seemed happy and healthy and loved and that's all that truly matters. Honor and Josh didn't know how to be parents anymore than Logan and I did, she had reminded me earlier on in the day. But if we had that love and that tenderness and compassion, we would make it, learning step-by-step along the way.

"This will be us in several months," Logan whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know," I replied sincerely. "And I can't wait to see you holding our baby in your arms. I can't wait to hold him or her."

"Neither can I," Logan nuzzled his face into my neck, grinning. "I love you, Ace."

I traced his engagement ring, before encircling my hand around his. He moved both of our hands to my barely evident bump.

A bump that was our baby. _Our child. _

I smiled brightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So, I'm really, really, **_**really **_**sorry this didn't get updated sooner. I've have been crazy busy with my senior year, AP/Honors classes, writing essays, extracurriculars, and college and scholarship applications! [Hey, I got straight A's though! And A's on all my essays, though to my classmates, they're not really surprised at that. But I still smile about it.] I've had parts of this written since the last update, parts written the last few weeks. I can't say updates are going to be as fast given my busy schedule (and other stories that need updating), but I'm going to do my darndest to try! Please note that I will not give up on this story, no matter how long it takes me to update. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make a bit lengthier. Up next is the wedding (or is that the next chapter?—I don't know, I need to look at my notes.) After that, I really want to still continue the story until, at least, after the baby is born, but to do that, I'm really open to ideas from of you. I'm at a writer's block with other storylines past the wedding/honeymoon/some baby ideas, so please, if you have any ideas throw them at me either in the reviews or in a PM and I might add them into the story. :)**

**(I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I am usually pretty good at catching them, but I didn't really look over this chapter in great depth.)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you!**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews so far! :)**


End file.
